Foame
by hoot13
Summary: Bella Swan wanted answers of her best friend's death. She paid no attention to C.L.'s warnings so she found herself in the arms of Edward Cullen, the leader of the House of Foame- the highest ranking House in the Dark Vampire World. DARKWARD.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of twilight or Blade. **

**A/N: This story is similar to Blade but has twilight and made-up characters in it and you don't have to see Blade (either the movies or the series) to be able to read this story as everything unknown to you will be explained. This story gets better as it goes on and please don't get intimidated by the size! So enjoy!**

* * *

_Ring. Ring. _

My hand clumsily darted across the nightstand and after thorough searching, I grabbed my sleep-depriving phone and flipped it open. "Hello?" I muttered groggily, the lack of sleep evident in my voice.

There was utter silence on the other end.

"Hello? Care to speak up, or speak at all?" I knew I was being impolite to whoever was on the other end but I had just been woken up, from a sleep I had spent ages trying to get into.

"Bella, it's me Billy," I sighed and shifted in my bed to find a more comfortable spot.

"Hi, Billy. What's up?" I asked, suddenly more curious and alert than I had been when I woke up, oh a few mere seconds ago. Meaning that he must have had a good reason to phone me at…3 a.m..

"There's something you must know," I noticed then his voice came out all raspy and throaty. "Jacob's body's been found dead…" My eyes widened and after hearing Billy's voice less audible and clearer, I realised I had dropped the phone.

* * *

"I appreciate you coming for the funeral Bella, on such a short notice. You didn't have to drop everything and come running here as soon as I phoned."

I opened the front door and went down the steps. Twigs snapped under my feet and I felt as if that was me and Jacob at a time once, way back. And now, I learnt that the older things become, the less time it has to stay, possibly for good. And the twigs that have been snapped under my feet represent me and Jacob; separated and alone.

"You said the funeral was on a short notice; if I came any later I would have missed it entirely. Besides, Jake would have wanted it."

"No, Bella. Jacob would have wanted you to be happy. I've been keeping my eye on you all day, you have been nothing but walking around with that gloomy face. Not once have I seen you smile today."

I threw my hands up in the air and sighed exasperatedly. "I'm mourning for Jacob, is that illegal to do now?"

"I'm mourning as well, but do you see me as if I'm contemplating suicide?"

"I'm not 'contemplating suicide' as you so call put it." Billy chuckled and I immediately glared at him. He put his hands up as if he was some criminal caught.

"What, I'm not allowed to laugh now? You know, Jacob's probably up there surrounded by beautiful angels who won't give him a minute alone. Lucky fella."

"I really don't know how to respond to that," I stated.

"You just did." Billy adjusted himself in his wheelchair; from what I could recall, Billy had been in a wheelchair since I was three due to an accident. "Like I said, thanks for coming. Do you want someone to drop you off at your hotel?"

"No thanks. I'll catch a cab, got somewhere to go. If I can, I might be able to visit."

"You're welcome anytime, Bella. Just remember, if you need any help or anything at all, I'll be there. What else could godfathers do?"

I shrugged as I steadily walked off. I hailed a cab and waved to Billy before I entered and sat myself down. I gave the driver the address, leaned back into the seat and closed my eyes.

_Did it really seem as if I had dropped everything in Phoenix just to come here? Did I appear to be desperate to everybody else? _I asked myself.

I frowned as my internal voice confirmed my suspicions. Why was it wrong to give Jake the proper send off he needed? He was my best friend, my brother and the one person I could really talk to. And just because I hadn't seen Jake in over three years didn't mean that we had turned into acquaintances.

Although possibly that may have been the reason why I had searched his room for anything that might have been unknown to me. And that is where a C.L. Foster, and his home address, came up. Which was something I didn't understand; Jake never mentioned anything about a C.L. Foster. Sure it was alright to have secrets, everybody had them, but if this person was important, surely he would have came to the funeral.

Which brings up Jake's death. His body was found dumped in a lake; that practically screams murder. Jake can't swim, he never learnt to or even tried. So why the hell was he found at the bottom of a lake?! I was sure hoping this C.L. Foster could give me a few answers, after all, I found his name and address on a torn piece of faded paper under Jake's mattress. That raised a few suspicions of mine.

I realised we had stopped, paid the driver the fare and got out. Looking at the two storey house made an unsettling feeling sink in my stomach; I had a bad vibe about this- I could taste it in the air. Weird.

I slowly approached the front door and ignored the wild thumping of my heart. _What if a crazy person was on the other side? _I asked myself, the whole situation making me uncertain. But my rational mind answered back, _Jake's not that stupid to go around making friends with insane people. There's also a possibility that a woman is on the other side…_

Yeah, I agreed. Maybe C.L. was short for Charlotte Lexie or Casey Lisa.

But when I knocked on the door, instead of a pretty woman opening, the door was slightly open and a gruff man's voice was heard, "Show me your wrist!"

I immediately showed him my left wrist.

"The other one!" I showed him my right wrist and with a sinking feeling, I thought he really was insane. "Your back as well!" I turned around and lifted my hair to give him access to my neck. "You can come in."

I turned back around and blinked in surprise, the door was wide open and the man – probably in his late sixties – was standing on the side. "You comin' in or what?"

"Uh...yeah," I responded, uncertain if that was an answer safe for me. I finally grew some courage and entered. W.O.W. Never have I ever seen the insides of a house such as this; necklaces, teddies, toys and clothes of all sizes and for both genders hung on the walls.

"Congratulations, you're visitor no. 3," he casually mentioned as I followed him into what could be assumed as the living room.

"Of the day?" I asked, trying to strike a conversation with the peculiar man. It was much brighter and airy in here so I could see him more clearly. He had dark and rough looking hair which was tied into a ponytail and completely, all over pale skin. It was as if he never ventured out of the house.

"Of the week?" I asked again, not satisfied with the nonexistent answer he gave me.

"Of the year," he calmly replied. I gaped at him.

"W-what? Are you telling me you've had only three visitors this year?"

"Yep. Now who are you and what do you want?" His voice turned rougher than what seemed to be normal and I pondered if coming in, or at all was a good idea.

"I'm Bella Swan," my voice came out shaky, "and I'd like to have some answers."

"'Bout what?" he asked, he seemed to be satiated with my answer as he started to fiddle with the leaves of his flower.

"Jacob Black." He froze momentarily before carrying on as if the name didn't hold any importance to him. But it did, and I caught him.

"Never heard of him." We both knew he was lying.

"Please," I begged.

Apparently that was all it took for him to comply to my request; he stopped fiddling and faced me.

"Take a seat," he motioned to the red recliner and I followed his instruction. "Now what do you want to know?"

"He's dea-"

"I know," he interrupted.

"Then why didn't you come to the funeral, C.L.?"

It was his turn to gape at me, "How did you know my nickname and where did you get my address from?"

"Found it on a note under Jacob's mattress," I replied truthfully. It wouldn't have done me any good to lie, especially when I needed answers, the right answers.

C.L. grumbled, "I told him to flush it down the toilet. Didn't want anybody to come here. Anyway, I didn't come because it was too dangerous."

Too dangerous? I looked him square in the eye and said, "I went and nothing happened."

C.L. took a big breath. "Well then, I suppose you didn't notice them."

"Them? Was Jacob in a gang?"

He chuckled humourlessly. "You could call them that, but they would be offended by it."

So what were they? I wanted to ask him that but he interrupted me before I could even start.

"Jacob used to talk about you," he stated.

My mind was whirling; he was steering the topic in a new direction. A direction I didn't want to go to. But I decided I would follow, and then reverse.

"Me?"

He cracked a smile; it was an awkward one, but it was still a smile. "Yeah. Talked about you non-stop. From what I've heard, you're extremely clumsy."

Heat flooded my cheeks under his gaze.

"And that blush- he talked hours about it."

"Yeah well, Jacob knew everything about me. He knew me better than I did." I stared at my lap.

"Can't blame the kid." I looked up to see him with a comforting smile on his face. I smiled back. "I had a family once- a wife, a daughter and a son. They died." His smile turned into a frown.

"What happened?"

"Thirty years ago they were killed. We went camping, the kids had been begging for ages to go," he smiled once again. "I finally gave in and we were off. The first night there, my wife thought she heard noises outside our tents. I went out to investigate." He stopped frowning. "Came back three minutes later and found their bodies…" He let out a sob and I got up to comfort him.

"Shhhhh. It's okay," I assured him.

"I'm okay. Go back and sit down." I complied and waited for him to continue. "Bella, I lost my family and you lost your Jacob. The only thing you can do now is to carry on with your life-"

"No!" I protested.

"Hear me out first. Bella, you mean a lot for Jacob. But that doesn't mean you should be risking your life trying to avenge his death- it's futile. You have no idea what you're up against."

"Then tell me," I demanded. He shook his head. "Please," I begged again.

"I'll be risking your life…"

"You won't be risking my life, it'll be my fault if I get into any sort of trouble. I'll blame myself and I won't even think of your name at that time." I was secretly hoping that there would be no 'that time'.

"Might as well." C.L. sighed, "Vampires."

"What? Did you just say Vampires?" I was confused; what could Vampires have anything to do with Jacob's death? Vampires didn't even exist! "Vampires don't even-"

"Exist," he finished for me. "Well if that was true Jacob would have been alive, my wife and children would have been alive, and thousands of people would have died at the time they were suppose to!"

"Do Vampires actually exist?" I asked meekly.

"What do you think? And they have been for thousands of years." He leaned in closer. "There's another world out there Bella, one I'm afraid you're not going to like."

"Tell me more," I insisted. C.L. looked unsure. "You've already told me something."

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything, and what Vampires had to do with Jacob and his death."

"Well you know the basics…"

"Sleep in coffins? Garlic? Crosses? Stakes? Sunlight? Holy water? Bats? Mirrors? Oh and er…blood?"

"First of all, Vampires sleep in beds." My eyebrows shot up. "Don't look so surprised. Vampires claim there are more uses with them and they will only sleep where they feel safe and comfortable." I tried to hide my disgust but failed. "Garlic, holy water and crosses have no effect on them; it's just myths created to make peasants back then get their hopes up on protection.

"However with stakes on the other hand…if it goes through the heart the Vampire will burn to ashes. Sunlight is also deadly to them. Vampires can't turn into bats and they do have reflections in mirrors. And I think blood is the most obvious answer."

"Yes but you said sunlight was deadly to Vampires. So why were you checking my wrists and back? Was it for any bite marks?"

"I'm sort of glad you didn't forget about that. Have you ever heard of Familiars?" I told him no. "Familiars do the Vampires' biddings at daytime in hoping to get changed by their masters. Familiars are everywhere and could be anyone. They could be your boss or your best friend. They're everywhere. And I was checking your wrists and neck to see if you had the Familiars Mark- it's a tattoo of the Vampire House you work for. It marks who owns you and tells others how important you are to that Vampire."

I grew very interested. "What's a Vampire House?"

"Vampires grouped into clans. There are 13 Houses in total all over the world but you should worry with only five of them. In those Houses you have leaders who are all Purebloods and male. The Female Purebloods either aren't a leader or is mated off to a leader. It's a rule but one House has slightly bended it due to certain circumstances.

"Like fast food restaurants and businesses, the Houses have their own branches in different cities, states or even in another country or continent. There's also a main leader of the House."

"What are these Houses?" I asked.

"The ones you should know about are House of Amazon, House of Occasus, House of Schatten, House of Cacciatori and one more. This House is the one you should truly fear; it has the most Purebloods and the only ones gifted at that. That House is the highest in ranking and practically called 'Vampire Royalty'."

"What's it called?"

"House of Foame." After hearing the name, shivers went up and down my spine and I suddenly felt this strange urge to run and hide. "It means Hunger in Romanian. And just our luck to have a branch here in Chicago with Edward Cullen." He spat out the name.

"Who's Edward Cullen?"

"Leader of the House of Foame. The most sadist and insane Vampire out there. May the Lord have mercy on his singer."

"Singer?"

"A singer is a human whose blood sings out to a Vampire. A Vampire can only get one throughout their whole existence so they can never let them go. I feel sorry for whoever is Edward Cullen's singer; the asshole will probably swim in her blood first before turning her into a Half-Vampire."

"Half-Vampire?" I asked, my curiosity getting the best of me.

"There are three types of Vampires: Purebloods, Halfbloods and Half-Vampires. Purebloods are those who have been born Vampires through their Pureblood fathers and human mothers. Purebloods are stronger, more powerful and respected and worshipped no matter what they've done. Only male Purebloods have the ability to reproduce, not the females and Halfbloods.

"The problem is that many male Purebloods have been mated and don't want to be unfaithful to their mates. Also, it is a very rare chance the baby will become a Pureblood- it's either that or human. And it's human 99.9% of the time.

"Halfbloods are those who have been turned into Vampires. They're the ordinary Vampires and can never be anything more than that. They're not allowed to mate with Purebloods – sex is allowed – but nothing more. It's Pureblood for Pureblood. And Half-Vampires in my opinion are the best out there, and not because there aren't any. Half-Vampires are the singers changed by whoever their bloods called to. Half-Vampires are immortal, like Vampires but do not drink blood or have Vampire qualities."

"Interesting," I commented. That was a _lot_ of information to take in.

"I know. That is why I'm warning you to run. They have a slight hint you know and it'll be goodbye friends and hello Jacob. Just looking at you tells me that you have no self preservation, so do your family, friends and future a favour and run. Forget this conversation and live your life."

"I can't do that now!" I abruptly stood up. "You told me something I could never forget."

"Never say Never. Jacob said he was never going to get hurt and look where he is now!"

"Since we're talking about 'never', you never did tell me what really happened to Jacob!"

"Jacob was a Familiar, happy?!"

That instantly brought a sickening feeling to my stomach. "What?" I couldn't believe it; Jacob was a Familiar? But why was he one? Was he not happy with his life?

"You heard me."

"But why is he dead? Did something go wrong in the change?"

"No, Edward Cullen wanted him dead. Jacob was working for him you see."

"But why?"

"You don't need to concern yourself with all this now. What is done is done. Look Bella, I told you this hidden world is something you won't like. Generally people avoid something they don't like, why couldn't you be like them?" His voice turned gentler, "A vampire – a Pureblood one at that – killed my wife and children. I had to move on to survive. You must do as well."

"Bu-"

"No buts," he steered me out of the living room and out of the door. "Forget all of this but be careful; they are everywhere." With that he slammed the door in my face and I turned around and marched off. _Edward Cullen, I will have you_, I thought before hailing a cab.

* * *

I rang the bell and waited. Pounding music could be heard and I cringed when the door opened and the volume grew to almost deafening. I hesitantly took a step inside and noticed women, twenty or thirty beautiful women either drinking or making out with someone who could be possibly a Vampire.

I suppressed a shudder. I was here and I couldn't back out now. Immediately when I got back to my Hotel, I searched Edward Cullen and got the location of his Condo and got wind of the party he was having today.

So here I was, in Edward Cullen's condo, hoping to stir up some trouble and leave unnoticed. I went deeper in the condo, just looking for a face that resembles the killer of my best friend. Apparently, there were no pictures of Edward Cullen.

I didn't have to look long. Women were lining up for him and even though I could only see his back, I knew it was him. I looked away to see some blonde-haired – presumably a Vampire – licking his lips at me.

Abruptly, screams were heard and I turned to see it coming from the line of women. I wondered what was going on until I saw Edward Cullen turn around, his fangs glistening and eyes coal black which were staring into my own. I was transfixed by his gaze; he was godlike beautiful with an unusual shade of bronze hair, pouty and pale lips and high defined cheekbones.

He hissed suddenly, "Get her!"

I didn't realise he was talking about me until I felt arms restraining me from moving. I still hadn't taken my eyes of Edward Cullen and until he smiled cruelly and viciously at me I thought, _oh shit I'm in trouble_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of twilight or Blade.**

**A/N: Wow! I was so shocked at seeing the alerts and favourites this story has made so far! And I had real fun choosing a preview for those who sent feedback ;D. By the way, if there's anything you're unsure of or have some questions, please don't hesitate to contact me. I don't bite…but the Vampires do! **

_Ugh._ My head was pounding. I cautiously opened my eyes and hastily shut them when the blindingly bright lights assaulted them. I tried again and had to blink continuously for my eyes to grow accustomed to the killer lights.

_What happened? _

I remembered the funeral and C.L Foster- the very person who told me about Vampires. Vampires…that surely was the reason why I was trying to remember past events. And then visiting Edward Cullen's condo and said person exposing his fangs at me, and then somehow being unable to move. That was because one, I kept staring at Edward Cullen who in my eyes was a Greek God and which in turn blocked out the mere thought to even run and second, the blonde who licked his lips at me had a vice-like grip on me. Nice.

But the best thing was getting clobbered on the head by an unidentified Vampire's object as well as then feeling excruciating and mind numbing pain which resulted in me not thinking at all. I also must have fainted or blacked out, or else why would I have tried to remember what just happened?

My eyes finally grew accustomed to the lights and literally the first thing I noticed was candles. Everywhere. But the odd things about them were that they were shaped into a symbol – the same symbol for each one – and they were floating. I squinted; nothing appeared to be holding them.

With my right hand, I tried grabbing a candle which was a few inches away from the left of my face only to be forced back by shackles. I looked down to see both hands were cuffed and if I had a free hand, I would have definitely smacked my forehead. How could have I missed the fact that I was cuffed, attached to a 'T' shaped pole so I was left standing and cuffed really tightly was way beyond me. But on the plus side I was still wearing clothes; the black dress I wore at Jake's funeral.

I closed my eyes and wished this wasn't really happening. I then prayed as I still felt the tight shackles around my wrists. But that prayer was broken when I felt strong and heavy gusts of wind and a deep throaty chuckle.

I opened my eyes in shocked and gasped loudly. Because right in front of my eyes, was a room full of Vampires. Most of them were sitting against the wall, but I couldn't see what they were sitting on. Others were standing and I was assuming it was near an entrance or a door. There was an empty space in the middle of the room which was also conveniently in front of me.

Okay, so I was over exaggerating. It was the chilling fear that made me do it; all of the Vampires in there were pale, smooth skinned and beautiful. But they were also deadly, either glaring daggers at me or staring at me as if I was some tasty bone of fresh meat and they also had their fangs extracted- but somehow theirs were not as long as and chalkier than Edward Cullen's. It also didn't escape me that the Vampires were holding the candles, but not all were carrying. I thought a candle was given to a random Vampire.

Abruptly, and too quick for my human eyes, the Vampires stood and those who had been already doing that bowed. And then strutted in Edward Cullen. He had a smirk plastered onto his face and his emerald-like eyes were trained onto me. As he strutted past, Vampires bowed and then returned to the position of standing up straight.

It occurred to me that Edward Cullen seemed to be more than a leader of a Vampire House and more of a pampered, spoilt King. I noticed he was wearing a crimson coloured silk robe and possibly nothing underneath as I could see his bare chest. My mouth turned completely dry as I took in the alabaster skin and the few strands of bronze fibres.

He chuckled darkly and that immediately stopped my ogling. I hesitantly raised my eyes and was anxious to hear what he had to say. I wanted to know exactly why I was here, what for and how long. There surely must have been a reason for him to kidnap me and hold me hostage in his lair.

"Where am I? Who am I?" he spoke in a timid and shrill voice. He began looking around the room and all the other Vampires laughed and some even hooted. He returned his gaze back to me. "Aren't you even going to ask all those pointless and meaningless questions?"

"No." Some Vampires hooted at my reply. Edward Cullen challenged me by raising a brow and I took up on his challenge, albeit I was shitting myself. "I don't know where I am but I could guess. That would take about forever with my guessing skills and forever is something I don't have. Maybe you could walk out not looking a day older then from now but I'm wishing that someone incredibly intellectual will realize you exist and lodge a stake up your ass so deep in there that you'll be wishing you were human and could just poop it out with the rest of your shit. Also, I know who I am and that's Bella Swan and _you're_ an asshole."

When I finished that tirade I noticed absolute silence. Uh-oh. I must have said something wrong for it to go so quiet. Then surprisingly Edward Cullen chuckled quite loudly and the rest of his posse followed. He stopped suddenly and as expected, everybody else grew quiet.

"I haven't had this much fun since centuries. You're going to be a real treat, aren't you Bella?" He took a few steps closer so he was only a breath away from me. "You smell so tantalizing-"

"Stay away from me," I warned.

He trailed his finger from the base of my neck to my arm slowly and I felt a path of electrifying sizzle left on my skin.

"Piss off," I muttered, more out of fear than bravery. It seemed as if I was acting upon basic human instincts- the urge to protect myself or to cower away.

He hissed and right before my eyes, I saw his clean chipped nails grow into a longer length of sharp, pointy and deadly. If Vampires can't turn into bats, they surely must be able to turn into cats; after all, they seemed to be more similar to them.

With his upgraded to scary nails, in a flash, he had his nails cupping my chin. His nails were digging into my skin and I gasped at the searing pain he had inflicted upon me. Tears began forming into my eyes and I bit my lip roughly to prevent them from leaking out- I wouldn't give the bastard the satisfaction of making me cry. He gripped harder and before it felt as if knives were stabbing me, now it felt as if extremely razor-sharp teeth were penetrating my skin and not letting go.

"Welcome to the House of Foame. I apologize for not being able to say it earlier," he snarled. If possible, his nails rammed in deeper. "Do you know what Foame means?"

Beads of sweat formed at my forehead and the uncomfortable position of my head caused ache and distress.

"H-hunger." I squeaked out, waiting for him to let go.

Although he didn't. Instead he scrunched his eyebrows and gave me a scrutinizing stare. If I didn't know any better I would have said he was about my response.

Just as he had slammed his nails in me, he disappeared. He was just _gone_. I looked around the room and was surprised to see him nowhere; I guess Vampires had extreme degrees of speed. It seems as if I wasn't the only one bewildered, the other Vampires were gaping and whispering.

I soon realized they were Halfbloods as they listened quietly to the exchange between Edward Cullen and myself, obeyed an instruction and most importantly, bowed when he entered. I also failed to recognise the icy glare coming from one of the Halfbloods- a pretty strawberry blonde who had her nose scrunched up in disgust at me. _Maybe I smelt bad, _I joked, and hopefully prayed. Because if that was the case sooner or later they would let me go.

Although for the time being I was stuck here, I just had to do three things: soothe my neck; find out the answers to questions I don't exactly have yet; try to find a way to leave as quietly and quickly as possible if they don't grant me permission to departure from this hellhole.

I started on my first priority- I slowly moved my head in circular motions to stop the ache as my hands were already occupied. After a few seconds of that, I suddenly thought of my chin. I flinched as I remembered what it felt like and how his claws seem to extend _in_ my flesh. I wanted a mirror. No, scratch that- I needed a mirror to inspect the damage.

"Excuse me," I said to no one in particular. "Can I have a mirror please?"

The whispering halted to a stop and all gaped at me. What? C.L told me Vampires had reflections in the mirror…

"A mirror, please," I repeated.

"What for, bloodcake?" I looked to my right and instantly remembered the guy- he was the one who restrained me from moving.

"I just want to check something," I replied honestly, just not telling the whole story and ignoring '_bloodcake_'. Ugh.

He moved closer towards me in a heartbeat. In my ear he whispered, "There's nothing on your chin, bloodcake."

I stared at him, wondering how he knew. Was I that predictable? That easy to read? The blonde simply grinned cheekily and lifted his finger. It inched closer to me and I squirmed.

"I won't do nothing. Just want to prove something to you."

I didn't trust him but I stayed still. He rubbed his finger on my chin and shockingly, I didn't feel anything. Not even the sizzle I experienced after Edward Cullen touched me.

"How?" I asked.

"You'll find out sometime," he winked. He leaned in closer to again whisper in my ear. "I remember you Bella Swan. I checked you as well as the other-"

I wanted to know what he was going to say to end that sentence but Edward Cullen interrupted by a loud growl.

"Thank you for keeping Bella company," he said but didn't seem grateful at all, more irritated.

"You're welcome, Sir." He bowed and in an instant he was back to sitting and against the wall. But Edward Cullen didn't seem to hear him, his gaze was transfixed on me and I felt self-conscious and uneasy.

When was he going to look away? Once again sweat was forming and I had to take long breaths to remain calm. Holy hell, what was he doing to me?

"What?" I finally snapped. "What the fuck are you looking at?"

He grinned like a Cheshire cat. "At my food."

"I'm not your food," I hissed. "Anyway, I'm sure I taste terrible. Inedible. I've had plenty of accidents in my life. You just don't know what happened."

"I'm quite positive falling down the stairs doesn't affect the taste of your blood. Anyway, you smell _heavenly_." He groaned. "It won't be long until I'm tasting your rare-"

"Rare?" I interrupted. My blood type was O+, that was the most common in the world!

Edward Cullen smirked. "Didn't you know you were my singer?" I visibly paled; I remembered what C.L. said about singers. "Oh good, that means you know what it is. And the best part is that I will never let you go. I am feeling the _Foame_."

Before I knew it I had spat on his face. The other Vampires hadn't anticipated that either as they gasped and clutched onto each other. Edward Cullen was just frozen. A Halfblood carefully approached us with a napkin and cleaned off the spit off his cheek and neck. It took him a second to do it and after he left the way he came, Edward Cullen hadn't moved an inch. Was it possible for Vampires to go into shock? Or maybe they just didn't like spit?

Just as I thought there was something serious going on here, Edward Cullen snapped his fingers and in came another Halfblood with a glass which contained a red liquid. I knew just by looking at it what it was- blood.

"You're going to learn a valuable lesson, Bella," Edward Cullen hissed. My eyes widened to the point of extreme. He took the glass from the Halfblood and pushed it right up to my mouth. "Drink it or another death will be reported to the Police."

I pressed my lips tightly and tried not to inhale the metallic smell coming from the blood. He pushed the glass in my mouth.

"I could just force it down your throat, but I'm not going to. Learn Bella, learn! Or revise on how to go to another funeral!"

That was it. Another clear threat, but not empty. C.L called him the most sadistic and insane Vampire out there, I could see now why.

I closed my eyes and tilted my head backwards; I was accepting it. Just not willingly. I felt the sweet metallic taste descend my throat and instantly gagged. It was revolting and so _abominable_. I closed my mouth and a few drops leaked against my mouth and travelled downwards to my chest. I felt as if I was going to be sick.

"Awww. You don't want more?" I shaked my head. "Too bad, I enjoyed watching. But I'll allow this to slide."

"Thank you." I had no idea why I said that but it could have been the fact that he could have just forced me to drink all of it.

Edward Cullen chuckled and I opened my eyes. What was so funny?

"You won't be thanking me when you find out whose blood it was." The other Vamps snickered and I frowned. "It was Jacob Black's…"

I definitely knew from then on I was going to be sick.

"You don't look too good, Bella. You're as pale as me!" Edward Cullen commented.

"Oh tickle me!" I weakly shouted at him.

"Tickle you?" I wasn't looking at him but his tone suggested he was baffled.

"I can't say 'bite me'." How ironic would that be?! Edward Cullen chuckled once again.

"I would like it very much if you did." I gasped as his hand came into contact with my skin, instantly cooling it down and sending sizzles through to my skin. "Let me show you to your room, you'll like it very much. But first let's set you free from these cuffs…" His voice drifted away as I myself drifted into slumber.

**A/N: Hey! Hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Just to let you know, the blonde (not the strawberry blonde because we all know who that is!) is going to be somewhat important in the future. He says he knows Bella, can you guess who he is? I bet you can't so prove me wrong! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns twilight, not me. **

**A/N: This chapter is short and I apologize for that but I just couldn't find a way to extend this. Anyway, you'll realize that this chapter is in the third person and it will be mostly confusing for you. Oh and I loved reading your replies and about that blonde…I'm not going to say if anyone got it right or not or who it is- you'll just have to find out ;D.**

* * *

In a flash he turned off the 42 inch plasma TV and sat down stiffly on his favourite green couch. He then grumbled and picked up a book that was carelessly left on the floor.

"Do I have to everything around here," the blonde moaned as he returned the book to his bookshelf.

He made his way back to the couch and instead of sitting, he laid down. "Stupid sun," he muttered. "Always ruining the fun. Ooh, that rhymes." After a brief moment of time, he rolled his eyes at his silliness.

He suddenly shot back to sitting normally and waited. He didn't have to for long; a lanky brunette entered with his face devoid of any emotion and a thin and long rip in his white shirt.

"Hello Ty," the blonde greeted.

Ty nodded and cleared his throat. "I have urgent news: Cullen has found his singer."

The blonde's eyebrows shot up. He began thinking out loud, "It can't be Emmett, or Jasper…or Carlisle."

"It's Edward Cullen." Ty helped out.

His pale blue eyes hardened. "So the Leader of the House of Foame has his singer. Interesting." He sighed. "Do you ever think I'll find my singer, Ty?"

His right hand man answered without a doubt. "Of course, Sir."

The blonde groaned, "Stop calling me 'Sir'! I'm not like the other Leaders and we're not like the other Houses. We never will be and never want to be."

Ty's stiff posture and blank facial expressions didn't change. He had heard his Leader say this line more than he could count!

"If I may ask, what will you do with your Singer when you find her?" Ty queried, his curiosity getting the better out of him. "It's not like you could…"

"I know and am well aware of the oath I made and signed. You do know your Singer is your mate, right?"

Ty nodded in confirmation.

"I frequently get very lonely." Ty noticed a longing look in his Leader's eyes and sadly noted that it was similar to his. "You're all great but I want my significant other."

"Do you still watch Human TV?"

His Leader chuckled. "Oh yea. It's very interesting; the drama, the romance, the suspense. I find it very entertaining. You should try it; it might loosen you up."

Ty coughed.

"So what about the Singer? What's her name? Has she ever killed anyone? I want the details," the blonde ordered.

"We know nothing of her, not even her name," Ty responded. "Foame erased all traces which could have been lead back into her Human life."

"Was there a leak?" His Leader was not even remotely interested in the Singer but he had to know any valuable information that the House of Foame was sporting- it would help in the long run.

"Surprisingly no. Although the rest of the Vampire world is just _dying _to know_._"

"They must be, the bastards." It was then his Leader looked at Ty thoroughly and was immediately confused at the rip in his shirt. "What happened to your shirt?"

"Angel went ballistic half an hour ago," Ty replied.

"Hmmm. It must have been those Leos she's been eating non-stop for the past weeks. REN!"

A blonde woman entered, stood beside Ty and winked at him. Ty just rolled his eyes and took a step away from Ren and she just pouted.

"Ren, ban all the Leos and Bens from Angel and give her Delias and Percys for the time being. Hopefully it will calm her down."

Ty momentarily forgotten she replied, "Yes Sir."

The male blonde, now slightly furious, whizzed off the couch and slammed his fist onto the wall which was only a few feet away from Ty and Ren. The wall cracked under the pressure of his hand and his Halfbloods winced.

"How many times do I have to say not to call me Sir?! I'm the Leader of this House so I am only a step above you, not a trillion times like the other Leaders appear to be!"

Ren bowed her head in shame and apologized. Their Leader waved her off and reminded her of his orders concerning Angel.

"Now, Jerry has said something very disturbing to me." Ty cocked an eyebrow. "You see, Jerry has recently been feeding off Rachels and he mentioned the last time we spoke that you were still having nightmares."

After hearing that, Ty dropped to his knees and everything came crashing back to him.

"Come here, share your pain." Ty's head was instantly in his Leader's lap and he began sobbing. Memories flooded his confused mind and his pained heart.

"Forget it all," the blonde whispered soothingly. He began stroking his friend's hair.

"I can't! I fucking can't!" Ty sobbed louder.

"I'll help you, my friend. I'll help you forget the incident, and most importantly," his eyes turned cold and in a hiss he continued, "Jacob Black."

* * *

**A/N: *gasps* What does it all mean? Can any of you guess what House this is? And I'm sorry for the late update- the contents of this chapter wasn't what I really was going to update with...Just so you know, I'm working on something kind of special for this story. It's a surprise and I haven't seen anyone on this site do it so hopefully it'll be fun.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns twilight, not me. **

**A/N: I'm really sorry for the late update and if I say this in nearly all the chapters. There's been a family emergency (brain tumour, stage 4, aggressive, left side of the body completely paralysed- left eye and ear don't even work any more, anything could happen at any time) so I've been feeling quite depressed, as well as my family. Hope you guys aren't too disappointed in this chapter.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

My eyes darted across the room. I continuously did this as I had been for a while as I cautiously adjusted my position in the bed.

The truth was that I was scared, no terrified. I was in an unknown location with Vampires who may or may not feast on me anytime soon. But that wasn't what got my pulse racing, though I wished it was. Having no answer, no clue on why Jacob was a Familiar and the reason for his death had a massive impact on me. I was his best friend and sister, not biologically but still, I had a right to know! I would have listened, I would have cared and damn it, I would have whipped up his all time favourite Macaroni cheese with cottage cheese on the side, just how he loved it. But no, he didn't come to me and left me hanging in the dark- that was what got me terrified and hurting because there was once a time where I could have told Jacob anything and the same for him. _Now it felt as if we had grown apart_, I thought as I wiped away a treacherous tear.

Although now, I wasn't going to be the senseless being everyone felt 'sympathy' for because said person didn't know the most vitally important thing to her whereas everybody else did.

I got out of bed and stood up 180° straight. "I hope your dying wish was for me to find out," I whispered, "because that will give me determination and the fuel to complete your wish." As a mental note I added, then I'll escape and run away, somewhere where Vampires can't touch me and then eventually, I'll forget them. I hoped. Because being Edward Cullen's Singer was not good at all for me if I stayed and I knew he was never going to release me back into my own world.

I walked towards the door calmly and grasped the door handle. I pushed it as hard as I could have but it didn't budge. Just as I had predicted; it was locked. I was definitely a prisoner here, no questions raised.

I dejectedly walked back to the elegant looking two poster bed that had black satin sheets and blood red pillows. I sat down, my chin resting in my palm and sighed. For the meanwhile I was stuck here and instantly thought about the incident with my chin and Edward Cullen's claws. Scars, albeit not very large, should have been left to show the damage of the skin but hardly anything was there. The blonde Vampire proved it by tracing his finger along my chin. Speaking of that Vampire, he said he knew me and I had not thought of it back then but he did seem familiar to me. Although I felt as if something in his appearance had changed, but I couldn't place what.

A knock brought me out of my thoughts. I hastily stood up and I admit I was quite shocked to see the strawberry blonde Vampire enter with a tray in her hand. The more she glided towards me, the stronger the aroma became and my stomach grumbled a very much audible sound which made me hide my face in embarrassment.

She was only a few inches away from me when she roughly slammed the tray down onto the bed. My mouth watered when I saw the items on the tray- a can of cherry coke, garlic bread and four evenly cut slices of pizza with toppings of cheese, mushroom, sliced tomatoes and pepper. Yum, my favourite.

"Take a bite," the strawberry blonde ordered as she inspected her nails. She seemed rather vain and I recalled she was the one glaring daggers at me.

I began eating and savouring the taste of a well cooked meal in my mouth. By the speed I was devouring my meal it was quite obvious to me that it had been a while since I last ate.

Whilst I was opening my can an idea popped into my head; why don't I just ask her about Jacob? There was no harm in trying. Although I decided to 'befriend' her first, just so the outcome would be more successful.

"Hi I'm Bella, and you must be?" I asked politely.

I was taken aback when she rolled her eyes and then smirked. _Oh yeah_, I thought, _she really was vain_.

"They all want to know," she answered arrogantly. "I'm Tanya."

Hmm Tanya. That name suited her perfectly and I voiced that out. Her smirk just grew in response and I figured out that she hadn't fully comprehended what I actually meant.

"So," I drawled. "This food is delicious, did you make it?" I was hoping that flattery would make it easier for me.

"Eww, _no_." Her nose was scrunched up in disgust. Oops, I had said the wrong thing. "It's bad enough falsely living in a world _among_ humans as their equals but cooking their food?! Gross."

"I was just saying…" The glare she sent me immediately shut me up. I decided to change the topic, "How long have you been a Vampire for?"

She snorted and flipped her hair back. "A good Vampire never reveals her golden secret."

What the hell did that mean and how was her age a 'golden secret'?

"I don't understand what you mean by that."

She pressed her lips tightly together and shrugged her shoulders. To me that was her way of saying 'no, I'm not going to tell'.

"Oh come on," I begged. "Surely you can tell _me_, Edward Cullen's Singer." I knew it was low of me to play the Singer card, especially when I knew something was up with Tanya after she sent me dirty looks but it would tell me if it worked or not, when I decided to just blurt out the whole Jacob mess.

Tanya hissed at me. "Let's get first things straight. You're a Singer, in our world that means rare, a-few-hours-from-extinction food. It's only surprising that he's keeping you alive, _Isabella Swan_," she sneered my birth name like it was the plague. Could Vampires contract diseases? I felt compelled to ask that but it seemed Tanya wasn't finished.

"You're just a Singer, not House of Foame's Vampire nor Familiar. If you want to know the secrets of Vampirism, I suggest you go to Edward Cullen."

_Like I would ever go to him by choice. _

"He warned us you would do this." She smirked at the baffled expression on my face.

"Do what?" I really had no idea what she was talking about.

"Try to coax us into telling you about that ex-Familiar."

Awww shoot! It seemed like Edward Cullen had me all figured out. Not to mention that Tanya was not only vain, but cunning as well; she made me think that she was dopey. I had to be careful of her.

"So why don't you? Why don't you tell me about that 'ex-Familiar'?" I asked, crossing my fingers for good luck.

"You're not worth it." I gaped at her and crossed my arms as a defence, the crossed fingers were instantly loosened. She continued, "You're not worth the sacrifice. An order is an order from my Master and it can not be broken by any means."

I noticed that she referred Edward Cullen as her 'Master'. Why did she suddenly change?

"I thought you said he warned you," I pointed out.

"I know my Master better than you and I know what he means," Tanya retorted.

Before my mind even processed what I did, I blurted out, "It sounds like you have a crush on him!"

Her eyes flashed dangerously and she huffed, "I do not!"

"Oh yes you do!" I was being irrational and immature, so sue me. "I see it in your eyes," a complete and utter lie, "You have the hots for your Master."

"I do _not_!"

I knocked the tray off the bed which shocked me. But that thought was forgotten as I jumped up on the bed and began bouncing up and down. "Tanya likes Edward, Tanya likes Edward," I chanted.

Even with me bouncing on the bed at a rapid speed and without getting an ounce of dizziness – that part confused me the most – I could still see perfectly. So perfectly that I could see Tanya's fangs and her in a predatory stance directed at me.

She hissed and looked liked she was about to spring on me. I didn't stop– I couldn't, it literally felt as if my body had taken control of me. Also, my heart wasn't rapidly beating as it should have, after all I was doing a pulse raiser and a Vampire was about to attack me.

_What was going on?_

To make things even more perplexing, I saw Tanya's movements in slow motion. I was sure Vampires had heightened speed; I had experienced it firsthand and it was one of their special abilities. So why could I monitor every single movement she made? It's not like she would do all her actions in slow motion to just spite me. Right?

I saw her slowly rise and honestly, she appeared to be flying. But before she could even reach me, I saw two heavy built Vampires enter the room and they both were in slow motion. I saw them disturb the gap in between Tanya and me and was almost giddy when one of them grabbed me and then we were in the corridors. I admired the golden glow the lights gave out and the rich mahogany doors that contrasted the golden doorknobs.

I jerked in his arms as everything suddenly whizzed past us- it was like sitting in a fast moving vehicle. I then was surprised to find myself sitting behind an L-shaped desk. As I studied my surroundings I came to the conclusion that I was in Edward Cullen's office.

And said person was sitting behind the must-have-been expensive L-shaped desk in front of a black Mac Laptop- I saw the Apple logo.

I remained sitting on the chair, hesitant to do so and slightly unnerved. I waited for him to speak. He didn't, instead he snickered at something in the laptop.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

He turned the laptop in my direction and I stared at the screen. There was a video playing of me jumping on a bed – my bed – and then the two Vampires coming in to stop the 'fight'. I watched again and was shocked to see the video repeating itself.

"That's what's funny," Edward Cullen replied smoothly. "Isn't jumping on beds a tiny bit immature?"

I was struggling to come up with a decent answer. "I don't usually do that…" I began.

He put his hand up to silence me, which I did. "I know that. People just do inexplicable actions when they are drugged."

I blinked. "Drugged?"

Edward Cullen smirked- it didn't escape me he did that a lot. "Did you not taste anything different in the mushrooms?"

"You drugged the mushrooms?" I gasped. "Why the mushrooms? Why not the garlic bread?"

It looked like he was expecting that answer. "Told you; drugged."

"But why? And what drug? Drugs are illegal!"

"I cannot say much but it is a drug created by the House of Foame. Therefore it is not made public although our Familiars working in the Government do know about it. I would not worry about it too much if I was you."

All I did was stare and he stared right back at me.

"Excuse me, Mr. Cullen," a clear voice broke the silence. I somewhat turned around to see a head – a pretty head with silky auburn locks – at the door. "Mr. Marshall is here to see you."

"Bring him in," even though he responded to his secretary (I was only assuming), his gaze was fixated on me.

A plump man, probably in his early sixties set foot in the room. I felt the burning gaze disappear; Edward Cullen looked away from me. That I was glad of- I slowly cracked each time he stared at me with those moss green eyes of his.

I checked the man out, not sexually, and came to the conclusion he was human. Like me. Which meant either he was a Familiar or was taken hostage, again like me. I favoured the possibility he was a Familiar the most as he seemed to be well acquainted with Edward Cullen; he said his greetings, dropped his briefcase and sat on the floor. Crossed legged. _What the-_

I blinked to see if there was nothing wrong with my eyesight. Maybe what ever I was drugged with gave me hallucinations as an after effect.

"Is he…?" I motioned to the man. Edward Cullen nodded his head. O.K, so I wasn't hallucinating.

Although the strange thing was Edward Cullen didn't order him to sit on the floor. Maybe the man made regular visits.

"Did you complete the task, Tom?"

He didn't reply, instead Tom looked over to me. That was my cue to leave. I got up but Edward Cullen halted my actions.

"Isabella will stay here." I gritted my teeth; he knew I hated being called Isabella, yet he called me that and that infuriated me.

"It's Bella." He ignored me.

"Well did you?" He once again asked Tom.

Tom motioned to his briefcase. "It's all in here, Sir."

"Would you mind getting the briefcase for me, _Isabella_?" Edward Cullen turned to look at me.

I stayed on the chair. "No, I'm not your slave. And it's _Bella_."

In a flash Edward Cullen was in my face. "Having your way is a treat and so far, you have not earned it." I flinched as his cool breath nuzzled my nose.

"I'm not your pet and I am especially not your guinea pig that you can do experiments with," I retorted bitterly.

He pondered on what I said and slowly walked over to Tom, whose eyes had widened significantly in fear. Edward Cullen crouched down to him and stared at his neck.

_He wasn't going to bite him, was he? _

Tom whimpered then relaxed as Edward Cullen looked towards me. He smirked and in less then a second, I heard a snap. I gasped as Tom's body laid on the floor, motionless and pale. Paler than me even.

"You killed him!" I shrieked as I stood up and stuck myself on his desk, not wanting to go near Tom or Edward Cullen.

"He was going to die one way or another," he stated as he rummaged through Tom's pockets. "Ah, finally!" He claimed as he found a leather brown wallet.

"You're a Vampire AND a thief?" I found myself asking as he flipped open the wallet and looked into its contents.

He ignored my suspicions, "You wouldn't believe this…" He removed a card from the wallet and I presumed it was Tom's ID card.

"What?" I was suddenly curious- what had gotten Edward Cullen stumped?

"His name is actually Christopher Marshall."

"Didn't you know that?"

"Of course," he flashed a smile, nearly blinding me with his ultra white teeth. "I know every single Familiar and Halfblood of this House. I just choose to overlook the less important ones." He shrugged.

"So why did you call Tom Tom? I actually meant Christopher Tom?"

"He looks like a Tom." I snorted at his pathetic excuse. "Never forget this but you are what you eat."

"I think you've been watching too many Green Giant commercials." I knew I bewildered him as he mouthed _Green Giant_ to himself. I changed the topic, "You Vampires eat humans, so are you all humans now?"

He chuckled, "You have not quite grasped what I meant but you will, sooner or later." He looked up at me and thoroughly scanned my body. I squirmed under his gaze – I always did – and wondered what was he looking for? "I see the drug is wearing off."

"Good," I remarked. "Although I do have a question: was it intended to play with my emotions?"

Edward Cullen cocked his head to the side. "Why do you say that?"

"I've seen a man killed right in front of my eyes and all I did was just blame you for killing him. I felt no sympathy for T-Christopher and I certainly felt no hatred towards you for that action. What's happening to me?" I fell on the chair.

He slowly approached me and rested his hand against my shoulder. "You're not a guinea pig." I gazed up towards him, questioning if I wasn't the only one drugged. "My Familiars choose to be the guinea pigs for the extra credit. This drug has been tested before and it has different effects on different people. All I can proudly say is that the results coming back from you are positive. I can assure you the drug is not going to kill you nor is it going to damage you in anyway."

"Why are you being nice to me?" He pressed his lips into a tight line; maybe I shouldn't have asked that question.

"We need to understand each other and cooperate in order to have a healthy relationship," he replied gently as he caressed my cheek. I closed my eyes and leaned into his touch- _what was this drug doing to me? _"I personally think you have been dosed too much. At least it will help you when my family come to visit in a few hours."

_Wait- what?_

_

* * *

_**A/N: To clarify things, yes she has been drugged and she reacts differently at different levels because of this drug. Also, the drug was gradually wearing off so if her moodswings or her outlook on things changed, it was because of that. I do answer questions so feeling confused? Ask me but get straight to the point so I don't go off about other things. **

**Until next time...  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns twilight, not me. **

**A/N: I am soooo sorry that i had not updated in a such a LONG time...thank you to all those of you who offered your condolences. Sadly to say my relative passed away a few months after - near the new year. The whole family is depressed and its just awful to see someone you love have their final moments of their life in pain and agony. It was a hard time for all of us and i would like to thank you guys for being understanding.**

**On another note: if i do take a long time to update JUST TELL ME TO SHIFT MY ASS - I get quite lazy and i do hate writers block. So thank you to those (bossy but) encouraging peeps. I will finish this story. So just hang in there. See you on the other side...and here's a little recap so you're not like 'what the hell's happening?'  
**

**

* * *

Recap: (Over the previous chapters)**

**Bella, after hearing about her best friend Jake's sudden death, immediately runs to Chicago.**

**Bella believes Jacob was murdered. **

**Whilst looking around Jake's bedroom, she comes across a note with an unfamiliar name and address. She goes to that address. **

**She learns about Vampires and that Jacob was a Familiar. **

**Out for revenge, Bella ends up at Edward Cullen's condo, and gets 'kidnapped' on Edward's orders. **

**For a short period, Bella comes to know that she is Edward Cullen's Singer, and gets drugged – with unusual side effects. **

**Chapter 3 introduces new Vampires and somehow they know Jacob Black. **

**

* * *

  
**

"_Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!" I stood in the shadows, still and rooted to the ground. I could not move. I watched, with no shame, a woman in labour. She was beautiful, and as odd as this may have seemed, she looked like Edward. Her hair was bronze, just a shade darker and I could make out her emerald orbs from where I was standing. I assumed this woman was Edward's mother. What I made out to be Edward's father, was holding onto the woman's hand…murmuring to her and occasionally kissing her temple. _

_The only resemblance this man and Edward had was the sharp facial features. Other than physical traits, I could not have been sure this was Edward's parents…but I had this odd feeling in my gut that they were. _

_I had no idea where I was or the time period. The room I was in was lit by candles and there were no clocks on the wall or any technology. I figured I was in the past. _

_And right now, I think Edward Cullen was being born. There were midwifes rushing about and encouraging her to push harder. There was so much blood…it was a huge surprise I had not fainted yet – I cannot stand the rusty and metallic smell of blood. And I could strongly smell it, but it had no impact on me. _

_The woman made more gasping sounds and sweat was glistening all over her body. And then it was all over. I watched one of the midwives pull out a baby – presumably Edward. What surprised me was that the newborn was not shrieking his lungs off. _

_Oh no! With a sinking feeling, I thought it was a stillborn. The midwife wrapped the baby in a cloth and handed the baby to the man. _

"_Well Edward?" It was the first time I heard the woman speak and she seemed anxious. _

_The man, or Edward, gazed intently at the newborn and finally smiled. He breathed, "You've done it Elizabeth! Our Vampire Prince is here." Edward, with a wave of his hand, dismissed the midwives. They bowed at him and Elizabeth before they left. They really must have been Edward's parents. I was relieved that this baby was not a stillborn._

_I saw Elizabeth let out a deep breath and grin lazily at Edward. I could see the love they had for each other. _

"_May I hold him?" Edward handed her the baby and she gently cradled him in her arms. "I want to name him after you, Edward." She peeked at him briefly and his wide smile spoke on his behalf. "He is so beautiful Edward…just like his father." She winked and Edward Senior laughed. _

"_You must be hungry," Elizabeth stated. _

"_I am. But my happiness overrides my hunger, not to mention I have my heir who will one day take over the House of Foame. We will eventually be able to spend our eternity like two mates should, Elizabeth." _

_A tear escaped Elizabeth's eye and before I could blink, Edward Senior caught it and tasted it. _

"_Here." Elizabeth raised her right wrist. "Please drink. If he is a baby like you were, than both of us will be getting insufficient sleep." _

_Edward Senior turned his head away. "I can't Elizabeth; you have lost too much blood and you are weak right now. Sleep and I will get the maids to freshen you up. I will feed – I promise you. Plus, some one needs to tell the good news to Carlisle and Esme, not to mention the rest of the Vampire World." Elizabeth dropped her wrist and watched as Edward Senior took his son in his arms. _

_The scene faded from my eyes and before I knew it, I was this time in a different but familiar room. I recognised it immediately – I was in Edward's office. It was slightly different; no laptop or those comfy swivel chairs. It was like taking away all the post 18__th__ Century inventions and items from the room._

_I noticed Elizabeth and Edward Senior, who were whispering to each other. I could not make out what they were saying and as much as I wanted to go up to them and listen….I couldn't. Plus, I came to the conclusion that they couldn't see me, like when I was present at Edward's birth. Okay, that sounded a little freaky to my liking._

_Suddenly, the door banged open. Edward Senior and Elizabeth stopped their murmuring and I stared wide eyes at a much, much younger version of the Edward I knew. _

_His hair was cropped to perfection and neatness, although this suited his prominent cheekbones and made his face look even sharper… I _liked _his disarrayed hair. I thought it made him look even sexier, if that was possible. _

_But what stopped me from ogling him was a body being hauled. And Edward was doing all the dragging. The blood on his hands was very apparent and he was gripping the person's shirt. His parents stood up and whilst Elizabeth looked shocked, Edward Senior appeared to be…proud of his son. _

_And now I could hear them, much clearer. "What did I tell you Elizabeth?" Edward Senior cracked a devastating smile at his wife. "He will be a very fine leader for the House of Foame." _

And then I woke up, my breathing heavy and my skin hot and sweaty.

"Bad dreams?" I gasped as I saw Edward Cullen, messy hair and not a stillborn baby Edward Cullen, sitting on a rocking chair that had not been in my room before.

"How---what?" I asked, dazed.

He ignored my questions. "If only I could your mind…" I was puzzled by this. It wasn't helping that I just woke up from what seemed to me like reality from the past– not meaningless dreams.

"Why? People can't read minds."

Edward chuckled. It was quite different to his father's. "You and I both know well that _I _am no ordinary person, but a Vampire. And a Pureblood one at that. Didn't you know that some Purebloods have special gifts? Like me, for instance?"

My eyebrows shot up.

"I can read minds, Bella. But not yours, no, not yours." He seemed to regret this piece of information and I found myself asking why. He grinned ruefully. I had not seen this side of him before… I was liking it. More than I should. "If I knew what you were thinking, how you reacted to things and what you thought of me and life in general…it would make things easier. Especially when it comes to turning you into a Half-Vampire."

Surprisingly, that tidbit of information made my body tingle in all sort of places. But I was not going to admit that.

"Will you actually turn me?"

His answer pleased me, and I did not know why. "Yes. And if you're wondering... Singers are exceptions to a Pureblood's gift. My uncle Carlisle thinks that this is a chance for Purebloods to work on their other skills, and getting the Singer in the end – all Half-Vampire and happy – means that the Pureblood has accomplished the greatest achievement."

"Oh," my reply was pathetic. I had learnt so much…about Edward's past and about the existence of Vampires…Would I ever be able to go back to my old life? Go back to being a Kindergarten teacher, and spend my Friday nights reading one of my many books? What depressed me the most was that even I knew the answer to that: no.

Because of Edward Cullen. I realised now…I was developing feelings for him, and I could not allow myself to go deeper in the hole. He was insanely gorgeous, Vampire royalty, intelligent, and confessed to me that he will do whatever it takes to turn _me _into a Half-Vampire. He would have to love me, and make me love him. Love existed between Vampires…his parents were proof of that. I really needed to leave this place – as quickly as possible.

"Excuse me," I muttered. "I need a human moment."

"Of course."

I climbed out of bed and entered the bathroom. Of course there was no lock…I heard Edward chuckle. I closed the door as securely as I could, just hoping that he would not walk in.

As quick as I could, I peed and ignored the permanent blush. I brushed my teeth and sorted my hair into a somewhat decent hairstyle – nothing too complicated or extravagant.

"My family are waiting for us. Come." He stood up as I entered back into my room. Hesitantly I took his hand…Oh my. The butterflies were fluttering away in my stomach and my body was tingling a whole lot more.

He was a fast walker, and it was constant hard work trying to keep up with him. There was that, and also trying to keep my blush in check. There were so many Vampires in the corridors and when we passed, they all bowed – like the midwives in my 'dream'.

Then we finally got to the entrance of his office and he pushed the doors open. It was a relief to see the modern version of the office…but that thought was quickly dismissed when I saw the occupants.

All extraordinarily beautiful, all intimidating and all were focused on me.

"This is Carlisle…" He gestured to a handsome blonde…whose name was very familiar. Carlisle shook my hand as I released mine from Edward's grip. I was surprised that I had not flinched at the coldness of Carlisle's hand. Maybe I was used to it by holding Edward's.

"And this is-"

"Esme," I interrupted. Edward flashed me a look of astonishment and I did all I could to ignore it; no matter what look Edward had on his face, it was still breath taking.

I shook hands with Esme and the rest of his family, save one. After twenty minutes of being in their presence, I came to learn a great deal of things. Firstly, Edward did run the show. They all listened to him attentively and did not particularly like it when he went off in a rant. _I think they were frightened of him. _And me, well I was just cowering and shaking when he did that.

Secondly, Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Emmett were the nice Vamps…in their own standards. Jasper, Alice's mate, barely said anything to me and found his nails to be more entertaining than what was going around him. And I absolutely loathed Rosalie – Emmett's mate. She was the most beautiful female Vampire in there, but with beauty comes with vain. _Just like Tanya._ But Rosalie was a Pureblood, so she obviously would have more advanced tricks up her sleeve. Like this one: 'Emmett I'm starving!' and she said this whilst staring at me. Even Edward was pissed.

And then they left. After some heavy threats and an object-throwing contest, it was Adios.

I relaxed myself onto a swivel chair and Edward put a hand on my shoulder. "You made a big impression on them." I felt myself getting lost as I stared into his eyes. Could eyes be that green? It was so unnatural…just like being in the past. And meeting Carlisle and Esme just proved my suspicions. I stopped staring and did not appreciate the fiery blush I felt on my cheeks.

I thought of things to say to distract Edward…and myself. "Why did you drug me? I mean that you did not intend me to go to sleep or anything like that..."

I was very surprised when he answered. "It was for your protection." Shock coloured my face as he sank down to my level. He cupped my face, "If anything happened to you…I will never be able to forgive myself. That drug was intended to heighten your senses – on a level to a Vampire's. So if anyone was to strike you, hopefully you would be able to acknowledge it and dodge. I purposely ordered Tanya to send you the food because I knew she would have made a perfect piece of apparatus.

"And I watched through the security cameras…. Although I was surprised when you started jumping on the bed." His cool breath hit my nose and I _knew _I just got dazzled as I stared at him – marvelling his beauty and now his 'human' side. "It was a side effect really – to play with emotions. And that lasted until the drug finally wore off."

"So when you and that man…"

"The drug made you feel numb instead of terrified or upset. Emotions like that are considered to weaknesses. I want you to remember that." He playfully tapped my nose and then stood up to his full height. Whoa! I couldn't believe I failed to notice how tall he was – 6ft something – and I blushed as I realised my head was facing his groin. He chuckled and then he unexpectedly swooped down to kiss my forehead.

I smiled at him. A real, genuine smile. And that smile stayed plastered onto my face until he took me back to my room and left me with that creepy blonde.

I sat down on my bed, waiting for him to speak. It was minutes, if not hours, until he spoke. "You don't recognise me, do you?"

"Huh?" I knew him? I looked over his face, and deep down I knew I somehow knew him. But something was off about him…

"Bloodcake, I told you I remembered you, but you can't remember me? That is very hurtful….what if I told you that you and your friend were very naughty seniors?"

Oh my god. There was only one person who used to say that and that was Mr. Banner – mine and Jake's Biology teacher. Before my parents died and I moved to Boarding Schools in Phoenix, I went to school with Jake as Billy became my carer. During that time… I became a teeny bit rebellious and often Jake followed me. And it was always Mr. Banner who caught us – it was like he possessed sixth sense.

Come to think of it, this blonde guy did look like Mr. Banner – same face and eyes…it was the hair. No way was Mr. Banner a blonde as he had dark hair.

"I dyed my hair before I turned into a Vampire…it's what Familiars have to do – somehow alter their looks. The day a person changes into a Vampire is the day when they are counted dead. So if people start recognising Vampires…it will not go well, especially if they are meant to be dead in other people's eyes."

"Mr. Banner…?"

"Please call me Harry. I am not a teacher anymore." He gave me a tight smile.

"Why did you become a teacher in the first place?"

He let out a deep breath. "Oh boy…… Well, even though Familiars get paid by doing what they do…they do it because they want to turn into Vampires. I mean, who wouldn't? Live for eternity, beautiful, can't get cancer or die in a sudden car accident – all that sort of stuff. But the Familiars with more credit are more likely to get turned; especially since you need Purebloods of that House to give their consent that they will grant you your request in changing you.

"Purebloods don't change people, it's the Halfbloods. You have to earn the credit – do more jobs, please your masters or have a job that secures the House. My job as a teacher secured the House as I constantly 'persuaded' young, naïve teenagers to become food for important visitors. Not something I'm proud of, but still I did it."

"Why?" I asked.

"I do not want to die. I know it's natural and everything comes to an end, but with Vampires…death is prolonged. And plus before I even became a Familiar, I was told that I was going to help change the Vampire world. And I would be greatly rewarded. Bella Swan, the Vampire world as we know it is going to change, and it's all because of you."

What?

"Here's fifty dollars…I remember being specifically told to give you fifty dollars – not a cent less and not a cent more. She told me that you knew what you needed it for in good time."

He handed me a fifty-dollar bill and I just stared it.

"Please don't get offended, Bella. I'm not implying that you're poor, but there will be a time when you use this. So please accept it and don't tell Sir."

"I won't, thanks." 'Change the world', what could he have possibly meant by that?

"We will meet again, Bella." I watched, baffled, as he walked out of my room. I hastily folded the bill and shoved it securely into my bra. Harry was right – there will be a time when I need it.

I had to wait a couple of minutes before Edward came in. And the butterflies appeared again. I then came to the decision that I had to leave – before it could get any worse.

"Hey Edward. Can we go back to your Condo?"

He shot me a puzzled look. "Why?"

"Ummmm, well I feel suffocated. There's Vampires everywhere, if you took me back to your Condo where there are humans, I could possibly feel normal again," I lied. I was so glad that he could not read my mind.

"Funnily enough, I agree." I did not hide my look of bewilderment to him – why would he agree? "I suppose it was wrong of me to confine you here, I'm sorry for that. We shall go to the Condo now."

I could not help but feel the pang of guilt. Here I was…trying to escape and Edward was unknowingly helping me. What happened to the cold monster C.L. described him as?

* * *

I sipped my orange juice, slowly so I had more time to think on how to escape from here. The moment we stepped through the doors, the women started fawning themselves over Edward.

Of course I felt jealous; there were much prettier women than me here. And I bet they would give up their lives to be Edward Cullen's Singer, and I don't think they would run away either.

But I needed to leave – it was a gut instinct. I already liked Edward…but how long until it comes to the point that I love him? And death surrounds Edward Cullen, he's like the Grim Reaper. Will I get so used to the idea of killing, that I become a killer myself? Or worse, see murder as nothing?

_I have to slip out of the doors, _I reasoned myself. But I needed something to distract Edward with. And that was when I heard them…

"So how's the apartment hunting going on for you?" A tall, skinny blonde asked a plump red head.

"Alright," the red head answered. "I saw this great apartment today but so many people are interested in it…the real estate agent offered me a deal but I'm a bit short."

"Well, how much?"

"$50." The red head shrugged.

"$50 short?! You can't pull out $50?"

"I could have afforded it months ago…but you know how much Danny wanted that Rolex watch for his birthday…." Her friend snorted.

I then felt the fifty-dollar bill go heavy in my bra – and I knew what to do with it.

"Excuse me?" I carefully approached the two girls and looked around the room to make sure no one was eavesdropping. "I have a business proposition to make to you."

I could see both girls assessing me in their eyes. They did not look like nice people.

"Oh, yeah?" The blonde said to me.

"Listen, I hear you need $50. I need a distraction. You give me that distraction and I will give you that $50." They did not look convinced. "Come on, help a girl out here," I begged.

"Alright," the red head said.

"Distract Edward Cullen," I whispered. "Make him...not able to think or process anything. Can you do that?"

"Sure we can," the blonde replied, adjusting her clothes. I did not like her doing that, but I had to leave. This was my opportunity. The red head held her hand out. I got the bill out and handed it to her.

I waited a while, and then the screaming of all the women in the Condo alerted me. Before I actually left, I saw all the women running up to Edward.

And then _I _ran.

* * *

"I'm Edward Cullen's Singer," I admitted to C.L.

"I know." Was all he said. "And I also know you want to leave. I don't particularly think that's a good idea."

"What?!" I nearly jumped out of my seat. "First you tell me not to get involved and to forget…and then when I want to do all that, you tell me no? This does not make any sense."

"Bella, Edward Cullen furious is not a sight to behold."

"I know," I replied. "I've seen him angry at his family."

"He will look for you…and there will be death. I'm certain; he will not let his Singer slip away from him. Period."

"I have to leave C.L.," I urged. "I've been having these weird dreams-"

"Weird dreams?" he interrupted. "Tell me about these dreams, _now_." He ordered.

"It was nothing…except that it felt like I was in the past. I thought I was seeing Edward's parents and them giving birth to Edward…and then Edward as a young teenager."

C.L. brought his hands to face and groaned. "This is not good…this is not _good_."

"What's not good?" I started panicking.

"Bella, you're his Singer so you attract him. Your blood calls for him and then it will be your body." He was looking at me square in the eye and I felt like I was being scolded at. "Because you attract him…he will attract you. It may be his body, or the power he holds, or it could be anything that attracts you. But this is too soon…Childhood or any of a Vampire's past comes to the Singers when they are mentally preparing themselves for the change to become a Half-Vampire. It's been two days…_two_.

"You are not ready Bella. Do you want to get changed?"

I breathed heavily through my nose. "If he asked me, I don't think I would be capable of saying no."

C.L. did not like my answer, not at all.

"Bella, if your mind and body come to a last minute decision that you are not ready to become a Half-Vampire, and reject the change…you will die. For real."

"This is serious isn't it, C.L.? I do need to leave."

"Under the circumstances…yes you do. But when he finds you…..unless you go to another House."

Uhhh, what?

"Bella! I can send you to another House. They will protect you and no one will spread the news that you're there – it's perfect."

There was a hopeful gleam in his eyes. I was touched. "Are you sure?"

"Yes – they owe me one. This House resides in a little town in Washington, called Forks. They protect their own and no harm will come to you. Plus Edward Cullen won't think to go there…You just need to hop onto a plane as soon as possible. Oh and I also have your luggage. After hearing the news that you were Edward Cullen's Singer, I knew I could not save your apartment from them but I could save what you managed to bring – I went to the hotel and played the part as your father."

"Oh, thank you!" Without a second thought, I hugged him. C.L. just awkwardly patted my back. Then we let go and he handed me a note.

"This is the address of the House. Now, don't worry about meeting them. They are not like the other Vampires. I will phone them after you leave."

"I would like to say thank you, again. You've done a lot for me." There were unshed tears in my eyes.

"Jacob would want you safe…and err speaking of Jacob. I might as well tell you what happened – this may be the last time we ever meet. Edward Cullen will come for me; don't feel bad about it – he was bound to a long time ago." I did not understand what he meant but I did not interrupt him. It looked like I was finally getting my wish – knowing what happened to Jake.

"Jacob became a Familiar not for himself, but for his father Billy." I gasped. This was not what I was expecting. "Jacob noticed how day by day weaker his father was becoming, and less able. So a Familiar found him, desperate to save Billy from death. He lied to the Vampires on the oath – that was a big sin. He made the Vampires believe that _he _wanted to be a Vampire, and not his father. Then Edward Cullen found out about his lie and could not tolerate it. The rest is self-explanatory.

"That was not all though. Jacob also fell in love with a Vampire."

* * *

**A/N: Pls hang with me!!!! Everything will work out in the end. Pls tell me what you think. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, not me.**

* * *

**Recap: (Over the previous chapters)**

**-Bella, after hearing about her best friend Jake's sudden death, immediately runs to Chicago.**

**-Bella believes Jacob was murdered.**

**-Whilst looking around Jake's bedroom, she comes across a note with an unfamiliar name and address. She goes to that address.**

**-She learns about Vampires and that Jacob was a Familiar.**

**-Out for revenge, Bella ends up at Edward Cullen's condo, and gets 'kidnapped' on Edward's orders.**

**-For a short period, Bella comes to know that she is Edward Cullen's Singer, and gets drugged – with unusual side effects.-**

**-Chapter 3 introduces new Vampires and somehow they know Jacob Black.**

**-In Bella's dreams, she gets past visions of Edward and his parents. C.L concludes this is not particularly good for her at the moment.**

**-Bella meets Edward's family, but not his parents.**

**-A Halfblooded Vampire reveals to her that he is her High School Biology teacher – Mr. Banner – and tells her that he was told Bella is going to change the Vampire World.**

**-Bella bonds with Edward and begins developing feelings for him. She uses this as a reason to run away from Edward.**

**-Bella arrives at C.L.'s house and is told why Jacob became a Familiar (so his dad can become a Vampire and not die), as well as that Jacob fell in love with a Vampire.**

* * *

"What do you mean he loved a Vampire?" I demanded. I was pacing the room and C.L. had his hands on the back of his head. "How? When? With _who_?" I stopped in the centre of the room and gave a deathly glare to C.L. "Why aren't you saying anything?!"

C.L. stood up and walked over to me.

"Bella, you need to make a move on. Quickly. If the Familiars are all over the airport, it's going to be impossible to get you out of Chicago, let alone Illinois. And you need to go over _four_ states to get to Washington."

"Well, you seem to know _everything_!" I threw my hands up in the air.

"I have experience…and if you get out of here quick enough you may live to have as much as experience as I do." He shot me a pointed look.

"Nicely put," I muttered.

"Yeah, yeah. Now…Forks, Washington. You will arrive at Seattle and you will get picked up by someone. The flight will be approximately four hours so with the time difference as well…it's safe to say you'll get there in the night. That might also mean that a Vampire may pick you up…"

"Don't worry; I'll be fine." The silence was unbearable. "If the Vamps there are different from the Vamps I encountered here, like you said, I'll be okay. Probably more than okay. So, how are they different?"

"You'll see for yourself." With that, he began taking my luggage he got from my hotel to the front door. "I phoned a cab to take you to the airport."

I nodded at him and began twirling a lock of my hair. "Who did Jake fall in love with?" I tried again.

C.L. sighed, "Give up Bella. What has happened has happened and it is not good to live in the past. I only told you because I didn't want to die with the secret. I mean, Cullen knew…Oh, shit."

"Edward knew?!" I screeched. It didn't miss me that I was on first-name basis and on a more personal level, where as C.L. was more…hostile or unfamiliar, I would say, with naming him.

"Of course he knew! That was another reason why he got poor Jacob killed. It is not acceptable for a human to fall in love with a Vampire, Singers excluded, and it is worse when the Vampire harbors the same feelings."

I hesitantly took a step forward. "What? Are you saying…?"

The silence said it all for me.

"Oh my god." I leaned against the wall and closed my eyes. "It keeps getting better and better."

C.L clamped his hand onto my shoulder affectionately. "It will, eventually," he promised softly.

My eyes opened and I flashed a hesitant smile. "I just don't want to leave without any crucial answers – I stayed here in Chicago for a reason, otherwise I would have gone back to Phoenix and the life I made there."

With his hand still on my shoulder he muttered, "I'm afraid you will come to know everything in Forks; the Leader of that House is a very _big _talker – a bit strange – but he has…uh, his reasons." His hand left my shoulder as soon as we heard the 'toot' of the taxi. "I guess it's time for you to leave, kiddo."

He carefully opened the front door, just a tiny bit, and poked his head out. I had the feeling he was looking for something or searching, but I did not voice out my thoughts – he had the right to be paranoid. It must have been clear outside, safe enough anyway, so he helped carry my luggage to the cab and opened the door for me.

"Thanks, for all the help you've given me when I needed it," I said before seating myself in the cab and closing the door. I rolled the window down, "If Edward does come for you," I took my watch off, "I want you to give him this and ask him to smell it. Hopefully he'll remember seeing me wear it anyway…it's to protect you! He might not hurt you," I babbled. I handed him my watch and smiled at him. "Take care."

"You too, Bella." I watched him tightly grip onto one of my prized possessions (my mom gave it to me the year before she died, it stopped working 3 years ago and I never got a new battery for it, but I still loved wearing it on my wrist) and C.L took a few steps back.

I waved at him until he was just a distant figure.

* * *

The hours after my departure flew. I arrived at the airport and hastily bought a ticket – I was in luck as apparently, there was only one seat left in the next flight to Seattle. I did the standard procedure – I checked in, weighed my luggage, showed my passport, entered the gate and sat impatiently waiting for my plane. And I managed to do this whilst looking over my shoulder ever two minutes, just in case there were Familiars on the search for me.

I boarded the plane – I admit I was relieved – and slept for a few hours, had interesting conversations with Glenda, the woman sitting next to me who had the window seat. However, I envied absolutely everyone on the plane; none of them seemed to be running away from something, or trying to stay alive and out of harm's way as much as I was. These people probably didn't even know the existence of Vampires…or were a Singer to a very powerful and alluring Pureblood. Like me, for instance.

And what saddened me, was that I used to be like these people, enjoying my holiday, hating the ridiculous ticket prices. Not to mention on the look out for a hot man with a good job and a decent personality on holiday (it was Spring Break and I am a Kindergarten teacher), unluckily for me I already found one. He was ruggedly handsome and sexy, had power and the money, an interesting personality as well as mysterious…the problem was he came with fangs. And he had to drink blood, MY blood to be precise. He couldn't go out in the sunlight so we could only have dates in the night and I'm assuming he was born before my grandparents!

Edward Cullen to me was like the latest model of a computer, but came with a deadly virus that I couldn't get rid of. No matter with what Anti-Virus protection I had or the best technicians I could afford to hire, the virus would remain, damaging my files and monitoring what I did constantly.

_However I managed to finally __escape, physically at least, _I thought as I stepped out of the airport, and into the streets of Seattle. I scanned the boards, looking for my name. C.L. made a correct prediction – it was nighttime. That meant that _anybody_ could come and pick me up. But if C.L. trusted these Vamps, then I should too.

I finally found a board with my name on it - _Isabella Marie Swan Cullen_. Well, kinda. Why was Cullen my surname? And how did get my middle name? I approached these two creepy looking men, the ones that were holding the board with my name on it, the first a blonde and the second with dark hair. They both were really pale, I noticed, as I got closer to them.

They were Vampires, I noted, as I took in their eyes. It seemed to me that Vampires had these vibrant, amazing eyes – the colour, the shape and the size. Eyes completely different from a human's.

"Welcome to Washington Bella!" The blonde spoke. "I am Michael Newton…but you may call me Milk." I stared hard at him. Was he a Vampire or a mental patient posing as a Vampire? He gestured to the 'man' next to him, "And this is Tyler, formerly known as Ty, but now as Tea."

Milk and Tea, _oh boy_, took my bags and I followed them to a rusty red truck in the parking lot. During our long ride to Forks, Milk explained to me that he was the Leader of the House and kept repeating how glad he was that I came to stay. Milk was a happy chap, more cheery than most humans I knew. Whereas Tea…he was just expressionless – no frown or smile, no hard eyes or eyes that shone, the guy was blank. Like Seth, one of my previous Kindergartners, who when it came to reciting the alphabet would just go blank.

When the truck finally stopped, and I had an aching bladder, Forks was not what I expected.

"Forks is a forest?" I asked Milk.

He laughed, "No, no. Forks is a town, we live in the outskirts of Forks, which happens to be a forest. We have to walk a bit and then we'll get to the House. There's no problem with walking, is there?" I blushed as he noticed me stumble over a rock. Bloody hell it was dark. In stories, the moon shines and creates a light so people can make out things in the dark…I saw the moon, and Milk and Tea, and that was pretty much it.

"I'm fine," I lied. Then we set off.

* * *

"Here we are," Milk informed. I ignored him; I was tired and sweaty, as we had trailed for over an hour. I repeatedly fell and my feet felt weird – all I wanted to do at that moment was to have a loooong, relaxing bath. And go to the toilet! I was _bursting_.

I still took in the 17th century Gothic castle that was staring at me in the face. There were candles lit on the castle walls so it made it easier for me to see and there an entrance that I had not noticed before. The castle was intimidating, but not as much as the one in _The Beauty and the Beast_.

Milk caught me appraising the castle. "Do you like it?" he asked. I simply nodded; too exhausted to speak. "I made it," he proudly stated. What?

He also caught my look of bewilderment. "I thought heirs…your parents…inherited," I was stumbling over my words.

"We'll talk about it later," he said, before walking into the castle and motioning me to do the same. "Tea, accompany Bella to her room and in ten minutes take her to the meeting room. The whole House will be there."

Tea, who was behind me, came to the front and led me up the stairs and down a corridor with doors on each side. The castle was surprisingly warm. On the second last room on the left, Tea made a stop.

"This is your room." It was the first time I heard him speak and I was not prepared for the gruff voice. "I will help you with your luggage and wait here. You have eight minutes."

In Vampire speed, Tea transported my luggage to the insides of my room and back out again. The drug Edward gave me must have worn off.

With Tea outside my room, I stepped in. The fact that the room and its furniture were very simple and mundane made me very pleased and at home. Whereas Foame had beautifully decorated rooms with some sort of colour code and an air of elegance, this room had plain white walls, a double bed pushed against the wall, a cupboard, a desk with a lamp on it, a door probably leading to the bathroom and a window with plain orange curtains.

I loved it. It also had that smell, like when you get a tour of a new home. I ran to open the other door in the room, was glad that it was a bathroom, and quickly did my business.

With a few minutes to spare, I inspected my room more closely. Noticing how everything was clean. There was also a note on my desk and I picked it up.

_Dear Bella, _

_If you are reading this right now, it must mean you have arrived safely at the House of Humanity. The Leader is Michael Newton, or Milk. Please try to call everyone with what Milk calls them, as it is a House thing. I have known Milk for a number of years and my trust in him runs deep. The House of Humanity will look after you and your needs. The members here are very kind and they will make good friends. _

_You know I sent you here to keep you safe, one from Edward Cullen and two, from the rest of the Vampire World. Bella, this House is considered as 'outcasts' because they seem to not fit in with the others. You will soon see why. _

_I'm afraid that Edward Cullen will come for me. He may kill me, torture me, or even send me to get you. He is very unpredictable. He may not even come and get me. In fact, Cullen knows me very well. It's something from my past. I'm sure he knows that I was the helping hand with your sudden disappearance._

_Do you remember when I told you that you were visitor no.3 of the year? The first visitor was a police officer from Forks, Milk sent him so he could send me secure messages. The House of Humanity does not have any Familiars, you'll find out why soon enough, but they do have an ally – the local police. The House offer protection to the town and in exchange the police protect the Vampires and send them money daily. _

_Anyway, the second visitor was Edward Cullen. He personally comes every year to make sure I haven't left Chicago. Me and Cullen made a deal many years ago, before I even started graying. You said that you didn't want to leave without any crucial answers and I told you that in Forks you would come to know things. _

_Ask Milk these things__: (Don't push Milk too hard on these as it will be very emotionally hard for him to handle)_

_1) Milk's history. (The House he was in before.) Milk is Pureblood by the way; all the other Vampires are Halfbloods._

_2) Why the House is named 'Humanity'. _

_3) Why Jacob came to stay with Humanity. _

_4) Who Jacob fell in love with._

_5) After the murder of my family, what I did. (Please don't judge me.)_

_6) The oath Milk swore – it's a punishment. _

_You are a very courageous woman, Bella Swan Cullen. Never give up. And thanks for the watch – did you know it stopped working? _

_I wrote this first as an email and sent it to Milk right after you left. They don't like printing things so someone must have copied it out. Well, that's what they did when I sent emails for Jacob. _

_Take care,_

_C.L. Foster._

"Bella, we have to go now!" Tea shouted from outside. With shaking hands, I carefully folded the letter and put it in my pocket. Thanks to C.L., I didn't leave without any answers, but with helpful clues. Thank you C.L.

* * *

**A/N: Hello again! Why do I take long with my updates? It's annoying for me as well! I hope this chappie satisfies you guys cuz it took me a while. Milk refused to co-operate so I had to bring in Tea. It was a long process of ordering and purchasing. **

**Finally, answers will be revealed. How long do you think before Bella ends up with Edward again? **

**To those of you who can't remember what happened in the last chapters (that happens to me all the time and I'm the bloody writer!) I have started doing recaps and it is at the top of the page. **

**I READ REVIEWS AND RESPOND!!! It's a shock to see reviews crowding my inbox because the maj. of emails i get are from f.. Yeah, I have no life...and I still can't update to your liking. I love reading reviews though, so keep them coming.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, not me. **

**

* * *

Recap: (Over the previous chapters)**

**-Bella, after hearing about her best friend Jake's sudden death, immediately runs to Chicago.**

**-Bella believes Jacob was murdered.**

**-Whilst looking around Jake's bedroom, she comes across a note with an unfamiliar name and address. She goes to that address.**

**-She learns about Vampires and that Jacob was a Familiar.**

**-Out for revenge, Bella ends up at Edward Cullen's condo, and gets 'kidnapped' on Edward's orders.**

**-For a short period, Bella comes to know that she is Edward Cullen's Singer, and gets drugged – with unusual side effects.-**

**-Chapter 3 introduces new Vampires and somehow they know Jacob Black.**

**-In Bella's dreams, she gets past visions of Edward and his parents. C.L concludes this is not particularly good for her at the moment.**

**-Bella meets Edward's family, but not his parents.**

**-A Halfblooded Vampire reveals to her that he is her High School Biology teacher – Mr. Banner – and tells her that he was told Bella is going to change the Vampire World.**

**-Bella bonds with Edward and begins developing feelings for him. She uses this as a reason to run away from Edward.**

**-Bella arrives at C.L.'s house and is told why Jacob became a Familiar (so his dad can become a Vampire and not die), as well as that Jacob fell in love with a Vampire.**

**-C.L. sends Bella to another House in Forks and Bella leaves him her watch to show to Edward. **

**-Bella meets Milk and Tea and settles in her new home. She also receives a letter from C.L. who gives her tips on what to ask Milk. **

**

* * *

**"Take a seat, Bella," Milk motioned his hand to the sofas in the room. As I sat down, far away from the others as possible, I stared into each of their faces, wondering if I was dreaming, or if I hit my head.

_They were smiling. _There was a full display of white teeth, so much that their lips curled and nearly to the point where their jaws were going to snap like a rubber band. It was also the genuine kind, the type you wished you saw from everyone you knew.

"Let me introduce you to the team!" Milk exclaimed excitedly, as if he was some seven-year-old showing off his Peewee team to his parents. "You know Tea." I nodded in acknowledgement. "This is Angela, but you must call her Apple," I smiled – not as straining as everybody else's – to a tall, brunette with hazel eyes. If possible, her wide smile got even larger. "This is Lime, also known as Lauren," to a blonde with too clear blue eyes. "Jessica to Jelly," another brunette who shared similar features with me, excluding the blush. "And finally, this is Egg, or Eric." Another dark-haired man, with incredibly pretty dark eyes, winked at me. "Leave her alone, you!" He addressed Egg, sternly. "Berry is a guest here."

I frowned at the name he gave me. "Bella," I pronounced my name slowly and clearly. Milk obviously wanted to give me a ridiculous name, and he pouted, but kept quiet.

"Welcome to the House of Humanity, _Bella_. We will try to meet your needs and requirements. This home is as much yours as it is ours. Please try to remember that." His words made me involuntarily smile. "Now I understand you may have a few questions, is that right?" I nodded, finding myself shy to actually speak out. "That's your cue to leave guys – Bella might want privacy."

I was surprised to see how Milk communicated with his House; in Foame, it was all formal and borderline polite. Humanity was the complete opposite. As soon as everybody left, the letter felt heavy in my pocket. I was getting answers, something I have been craving for, but why did I feel like this wasn't right? My palms were sweating and I had to keep wiping my hands on my trousers. It suddenly came to me: I was unraveling secrets of others and not just Jake's. There were other people involved in this and I hardly knew them.

"Bella, whatever is said in this room will be heard by everyone else." I arched my eyebrow, wondering what that meant. "We have excellent hearing, remember?" I flushed. "Anyway, there are no secrets in this House. You do not have to tell everyone everything about you, because we do not expect you to. However, we do expect you to be honest, can you do that?"

"Yes," I stated, sure of myself. Milk looked pleased.

"Good." He rubbed his hands together. "Let's get started then. I am a Pureblood, so I belong to the House my family created. My cousin brother was the Leader and had been for a number of years. He visited all the other top-ranked Houses, especially in Chicago…with Foame and Edward Cullen." Milk stopped momentarily to watch my reaction – I kept my face neutral and did not show that his name affected me.

He continued when he was content with my facial expression. "Then one night in Chicago…he went hunting. Came across a family who were camping." _C.L.'s family! _"You know what happened – my cousin killed C.L.'s wife and children. Somehow, C.L. managed to kill my cousin the next night, blinded with rage. I was told to step up as the next Leader after the death of my cousin…I could not do it. All that responsibility…all of those expectations. I have never liked drinking from humans, never.

"So I left, ran away, like a coward. I put my needs in front of my family's. I came here to Forks and was alone for 20 years, happy enough to be free and feeding on whatever I liked – animals."

My eyes widened. "You drink from animals?" I asked, surprised. He nodded. It made sense; C.L. said this House would not harm me and how could they when they did not drink Human blood.

"It's easier that way. After I drink from humans, the old-fashioned way, I always carried this guilt…for taking away a life. When I was here, I had no one to look disapprovingly at me, or to tease me constantly that I did not have the fangs to feed like Vampires should. I was at peace. Then C.L. found out about me…he became an advanced Vampire killer, but instead of killing me, he sent Tea here. He came to know that I was an outcast, and that I drank animal blood. Tea wanted what I had, so C.L. sent him.

"Bella, Tea came from Foame." I froze. This was unexpected. "Tea is a really old Vampire and was not happy at Foame. He was personally close to Edward Cullen and Cullen knew how Tea felt about being a Vampire. At first, the other Vampires here thought being a Vampire would be a dream come true. Then they got changed and their whole opinion changed. Vampirism is not for everyone Bella. C.L. sent them all to me, and we make a lovely bunch, don't you think?"

I did not say anything but smile.

"So, what haven't I covered?" he asked. He took a seat opposite from me and leaned back. I hesitantly took the letter out of my pocket and skim read the last bit of the letter.

"Why is the House named Humanity?"

"Aah…Humans. Very special, very interesting creatures. I would give my right eye to become one." I pressed my lips tightly to prevent myself from correcting him, after all I was just a guest, and did not know how hotheaded he was. "A human life is very precious, as death is inevitable. Humans die, Bella. They have _things _to live for, you know, family, lovers, money, food…the list is endless. And they have so many imperfections."

"Gee, thanks," I muttered. Although his choice of wordings did not offend me, I was upset over the fact that it sounded to me like I was not good enough for Vampires, particularly an Edward Cullen.

"I did not mean it as a bad thing. Imperfections such as being physically deformed, having a terminal illness or a disability for the rest of your life…being harmed by another person, being where you don't what to be in life. Humans have that – they have diversity. The imperfections make you special. We Vampires don't have that; we're perfect in every way. We are against Vampires harming Humans because there are Humans on this Planet who care about weaker creatures, like Badgers, and try to help them. And I think Humans deserve the same treatment from us. So I named this House in the honour of Humans."

"Wow," I complimented, his obvious love for Humans awed me. There should be more Vamps like him, than Edward Cullen and the other bloodthirsty assholes.

"Does that explain things?" he asked, a smile touching his face when he saw how impressed I was by his answer.

"Pretty much," I answered, "I would like to know the whole Jacob story, as well. And no editing!"

Milk sighed, "It's really complicated, not to mention it's not my story to tell."

"What do you mean?" I leaned forward and noticed how hard his hands were shaking – not out of fear, but maybe he dreaded answering.

"Jacob was a Familiar at Foame and his father-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know that bit. Start from when he got here," I rushed, completely impatient; I was closer than ever to know what happened to Jake.

"When Cullen eventually found out about Jacob's reasons to be a Familiar, C.L. immediately brought him to me here in Forks, like he did with you. Jacob settled in well and got along with everyone," he hesitated here, "And fell in love. With Tea."

My mouth dropped open and my eyes involuntarily widened significantly. The questions rushed to my head: Jake was gay? Why didn't he tell me? For how long did he know he was gay? Did Billy know?

Milk spoke gently and I continued to listen intently, "Homosexuality is a massive no-no in the Vampire world; you can't be gay, lesbo or bi. You have to be straight, and that's a Vampire Law. Edward Cullen's Grandfather made a whole bunch of laws like that. Anyway, somehow Cullen found about that too and sent him a threat that his father would receive all of Jacob's punishments. Jacob obviously returned to Chicago and Edward Cullen killed him. That was his punishment…I had to swear an oath as a punishment because I concealed illegal doings from the Vampire Officials.

"I'm not allowed to leave Forks, not ever. Not only am I bound to this place until I 'die', it lessens my chance of finding my Singer. Normally it's fate, but in a small town like Forks…" He had a faraway look in his eyes. I cleared my throat and he snapped out of his reverie as if I had burnt him. "C.L. was given the same punishment as me and Tea was off the hook."

"Why?" I found myself asking. Why Tea? Did he not reciprocate?

"Cullen knew Tea, and even though Tea left Cullen, he was still in his good books. Cullen's like that – very protective of his own. Tea had a horrible Human life and his transformation into a Vampire was even worse, so Cullen one day stood up and took him under his wings. That's the only thing I liked about him…"

It didn't feel right to ask about Tea's past, so I asked Milk what C.L. did after the death of his family. Milk already revealed that C.L. became the male version of Buffy…

"He killed a lot of Halfbloods, very painfully I might add. My cousin was the only Pureblood he killed. That is pretty much it. Any more questions?"

I thought more about C.L. I wanted to know if he was safe and how he killed the Vampires.

"Can I write a letter to C.L.?"

"Sure, no problem. Tea will give you paper and then someone will type it up for you and send it. Do not worry about someone reading it and judging you; we all get letters now and then and we do know how to respect each others' privacy."

He flashed me one last smile, rose from his seat and opened the door for me.

"If you're hungry or thirsty let Tea know."

I nodded as I walked out the door and followed Tea. He looked different to me now, maybe now that I knew Tea knew Jake intimately changed my whole opinion of him. Tea was no stranger – he was my best friend's lover. And I had a right to know him. _I wondered if Jake talked about me, _I thought, as I had to fasten my pace to catch up with Tea.

* * *

**A/N: Will try to update sooner. Next chappie will be a bit different though...until next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns twilight, not me. **

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Hi again! This is not an outtake but a proper chapter. I had a few requests about doing an Edward POV when Bella left him. I don't think it would be right to do it now so when Foame is finished, I will try to do it as an outtake with other requests as well!**

* * *

C.L POV:

_Dear C.L.,_

_Thank you for helping me by providing me tips as well as sending me to Forks. I am adjusting well here and the House of Humanity consists of very pleasant Vampires, you already know that don't you? After all, you sent Jake here for his own protection as well – I am thankful for that._

_C.L. I can never judge someone without being in their shoes. Especially since, you did what you had to do. I thought killing Vampires was difficult (apart from the obvious: sunlight) because well…stakes, holy water and garlic do not do the job. Ooh, listen to me: Bella 'Berry' Swan the Vampire Hunter. Ignore the 'Berry' part; Milk (I forgot his real name) addressed me as that. I shot down that name immediately, but it felt good that he gave me a nickname – it felt as if I belonged._

_I just do not know how you did it though. Killed Vamps I mean. How come Edward did not like harm you or something… I mean you did say Edward visited you from time to time to check on you. That deal that you made, did it prevent him from murdering you?_

_You sounded confident that he was going to come for you. If he does (which I hope not), show him my watch; it might at least offer some kind of protection. And yes, I do know it stopped working but that watch is precious to me. _

_I wish you the best of luck C.L. I know you visiting me is out of the question and it is the same for me…but I like to think that you, Jake and I could actually meet up one day. I know how ridiculous that sounds! _

_Yours truly, _

_Bella Swan (not Cullen)_

I smiled unconsciously at Bella's email. A girl like her does not need all the bull in the world, especially from the Vampire world. I got off from the computer, the screen still on hotmail with Bella's email. I walked pass my bed, and to my nightstand where the only photo of my family stood. I remember the day when the picture was taken vaguely – it was sunny, the kids were restless and if I recalled correctly, my beautiful Annette prepared a picnic for us in the park. This was also two or three months before…No! I did not want to think about it now.

I gently put the photo frame down, and it was then when I heard the hiss. My whole body woke up, preparing myself mentally for the fight. It was almost comical that I reacted in the same manner when this sort of danger came. I tiptoed across the room and looked out of the window.

Seven dark figures stood in a semicircle on my front lawn, their faces unclear and their postures screaming aggression, hostility and _foame_. _They _are here, finally. I thought when I killed Benjamin they would come, when I killed the other Vampires I thought they would come and when I hid Jacob I definitely thought they were going to come. However, they did not, and yet they are here, now. After I helped Bella Cullen – the Singer - flee.

Now where was their Master? He never lingered too far. I carefully walked to the right side of my bed and quietly yanked my revolver out, and pressed it behind my back, so they would not be able to see it.

It was a fact that Vampires did not need permission to enter homes – they just have manners…well the Purebloods do. They must have been under strict orders – I think Cullen wanted me frightened, begging for my life. Nearly all Vampires were like that.

I went back to the window. "What's the matter, assholes?! Did you feed from someone with AIDS, so is that why your fangs look mangled?" Vampires absolutely despised being teased and since I was looking down at them from the window, they did not like that either. Vampires were proud creatures, as well as conceited, selfish and immodest. They liked to flaunt their power, wealth and inhuman beauty with no shame.

I was not stunned to see them ferociously growling at me, their fangs and nails extended.

"With all that growling, you're turning into werewolves!" I chuckled as they growled more loudly, their faces blurring into snarls. I stuck my middle finger at them, my face more serious, and walked steadily to my bed and sat down in the center. I knew what I had to do now. My stomach churned and my fingers were shaking for the first name in years. I was not the hunter anymore.

_40 years ago_

"_Alright kids, time to go to bed." Annette giggled as she saw the two apples of my eye pout and drag themselves to their tent. Annette pressed herself closer to me, my arm around her tightened and I rested my head against hers. "Thank god, I thought we were never going to get rid of those two," I muttered as I watched the campfire before us._

"_Hmmm," she sighed. _

"_Falling asleep already? I find that a little bit disappointing…" I commented. _

"_Let's go to bed," she responded. I stood up first, so I could assist her with my hand. "Ever the gentlemen." Her bright blue eyes twinkled and she shot me her beautiful smile that showed her dimples. _

"_Not in bed, sweetheart," I winked cheekily at her. She gently whacked me and I laughed heartily. I put out the fire and followed her into the tent. Usually before we fell asleep, we just talked, about anything really: how the day went, what mischief the kids were up to and the Bee Gees. _

_Tonight however, we rested__ in a comfortable silence. After five minutes, on the brink of sleep, Annette broke the stillness. "I think there's something outside." Her voice was not the usual calm and musical. _

"_Are you sure?" I asked, too comfortable and lazy to get up and about. _

"_Yes. It could be a bear or a wild animal. Please check on the kids and around the campsite." _

_Maybe because it was Annette's first time out in the wild she was behaving irrational and paranoid. I grabbed my torch and stumbled out of the tent. I first checked around our tent, then the kids' and after around the perimeter. _

_As I made my way back, I __realised__ that I had been gone for twenty minutes, and that there was something disturbingly wrong. The light in my tent was out and there was this strong smell of rust and metal in the air. _

"_Annette?" I called out, my voice clear as a summer's day. There was no reply. The tent closest to me was the kids' and I was horrified to see the tent up close ripped apart from the top. The tent was unzipped and I stumbled as I saw my children's lifeless bodies. I let out a painful sob and ran over to my tent. _

_With my heart erratically thudding in my chest and adrenaline pumping through my veins, I had this fear. A fear every person had was the fear of losing your family. As I got closer to my tent, I noticed a pair of feet sticking out. My heart sank to my stomach as I noticed that, as well as the fact that my tent was unzipped as well. Tears streamed down my face as I cupped Annette's face. Her eyes stared blankly at me and her mouth was pressed into a firm line. I inspected her body – to find a pulse or anything that bled. I found no pulse and there was a puncture wound on her neck, two tiny holes roughly 3cm apart. _

_I scrambled away, thoughts suddenly drifting to my head. Who did this? What did this? I ran as fast as possible, calling for help, calling for the police. I left my car behind and did not stop until I got to a road. The streetlights flickered on and off and I wrapped my arms around myself as the chilling wind took a nip at me. I shivered and walked at an even pace on the middle of the road. I did not know what to do. I was alone and terrified._

_Then I saw him. Leaning against a streetlight, in a dark trench coat with a cream hat on that hid his face from me, was a man. He had one hand in his coat pocket and the other one holding an object. I approached him carefully, wondering what a well-dressed man like himself was doing here on his own late at night. _

"_Please help me," I begged. "My wife and children have been killed!" The mysterious man made no visible movements. I repeated my plea. I watched with impatient eyes as he told me to be quiet with his hand. _

"_I know," he simply said. His voice was quiet but as rich as silk. "I will help you." In his hand, he held out a vial with a dark red substance in it. "Take it."_

"_What's in it?" I asked. _

"_You should not concern yourself with that. Either you can inject yourself with this or you can drink it. What killed your family will die from this liquid." He explained to me about Vampires and how a Vampire killed my family. I did not believe a word…until the man showed me his fangs. He explained the differences in Vampires and told me the name of the Pureblood who killed my family: Benjamin. _

"_Why are you helping me?" _

_The mysterious man chuckled, "Because he ate on my turf. Now go and don't look back." _

_I took the vial from him and followed his orders. As I walked down the next two roads I __realised__ I had not asked his name, nor did he give me one. _

The vial, the one Edward Cullen had given me forty years ago, was in my hand. The day after the incident, after the endless police inquiries and phone calls, I found Benjamin in a nightclub. I was too skeptical in drinking the vial, so I only drank a tiny portion. Then he drank from me. The Vampire that he was, he drank my blood. I expected him to drain me dry, like he did to my wife and children. But he did not; as soon as he took a bite, he was paralyzed. His eyes bulged and he was frozen. And then he died – his body crumbled to ashes and I ran.

Every time I ran after killing a Vampire, Edward Cullen's words came back to me, '_Now go and don't look back'. _I followed his advice each time.

I carefully placed the vial on my bed along with Bella's watch.

"Goodbye you motherfuckers!" I yelled.

I hugged and kissed the photo frame of my family before cocking the gun, and pressing it against my forehead.

* * *

Tyler POV: (40 years ago)

Everyone rose from their sitting positions, and bowed to their Leader, Edward Cullen. I trailed behind him, trying to match my pace with his. I failed. I saw some Vampires smirking at me, clearly showing their amusement.

I took a stand behind Edward's 'throne'. Today was yet another match – a newborn challenged James. What a fool. James was the ultimate champion, although I had been a Vampire for two years longer than he has, he was a very good fighter. And the newborn was no match against James. It was either kill or to be killed - that were the rules.

The fight was over in the three minutes. There was some biting, scratching and punching. Edward gracefully walked over to the reigning champion and shook his hand. I scoffed as I saw James' eyes brighten with glee. I smelt the refreshment before I could even see it. Human blood was our food; we needed it in order to survive. Cups were passed around. I took a cup and tried hard to cover up my distaste. Only Edward knew about how I felt about drinking Human blood, after all he can read minds.

Edward flashed me a look, indicating he wanted his speech and updates. I began rummaging through the papers I held, looking for it. All eyes were on me, and that was enough to send me into a state of frenzy. It took me a while but in the end, I found his speech. I heard a few snickers, as always, but paid no heed to them.

He talked about the House, how well it was doing and about James. Then he mentioned the Pureblood Benjamin coming over for a visit – a Leader from another House.

And then the main course came. The cups were just starters. The Humans flocked in, with our Familiars by their sides. They were whispering to them lies…about how we were royalty from a random European country and how we wanted to meet the American public. I wanted to leave…every week when we had House Meetings the same happened. I did not want to hear the screams, I did not want to be forced to drink an innocent's blood, and I most certainly did not want to be replaced.

"Enjoy my friends; we shall meet again next week." With those parting words, Edward started to leave the room, the Vampires literally bowing to his feet. He paused suddenly, "Tyler I need you in my study." Without glancing at me, he walked out, me at his heels, abhorrent at this existence but grateful for everything Edward has done for me.

* * *

Bella POV

_It felt like I was floating on water, which was strange because I could not swim. Edward's beautiful face loomed over me suddenly. "Bella, come back to me. Come back to me," he whispered. _

"_Yes," I complied. Then Edward extended his fangs and leaned his head down to my neck…_

"No!" I shrieked. I jumped out of bed, clutching my throat in absolute horror. My chest heaved with every breath I took and Milk and Tea suddenly entered my room.

"Everything alright Bella?" Milk asked me. Tea stood behind Milk, his usual silence at bay.

"Y-yes," I stuttered. "It was just a nightmare."

"Oh," Milk nodded in understanding. "By the way a letter came for you." My head began spinning. A letter, for me? Possibly, it was from C.L. because he was really the only one who knew I was here.

"From who?" I asked. Milk shrugged his shoulders.

"Seeing as you are awake now, you might want to check it out…it's in the meeting room. Of course you'll be given total privacy…and all of the House will be leaving for hunting anyway."

"Hunting?" I raised my eyebrow. Milk chuckled and then I finally got it. They were going to feed. "At this time? What about the animals, like aren't they sleeping?"

"Vampires and sunlight aren't the best of buddies so we have to hunt at night, plus our sense of smell, sight and hearing is excellent so we won't have any significant problems."

"OK, I think I would like to see my letter." I followed Milk and Tea out of my room to the lobby. "Uhhh…see you later." They both nodded their heads to me and walked out of the castle as I walked into the meeting room. On the coffee table was the unopened letter. I picked it up and assessed the envelope…the postal stamp was first class and the address was handwritten with beautiful calligraphy. I opened the envelope carefully, not wanting to damage the contents.

A tiny piece of paper slipped out, as well as a disk – I assumed it was some sort of DVD. The paper simply read, '_watch me'. _

Fortunately, there was a Plasma TV with a DVD player in the meeting room so I did not have to look far. I switched the TV on, inserted the disk into the DVD player, and waited for it to load. I did not have to wait long, I sat back into the coach and search the volume controls on the remote.

I nearly dropped the remote as I saw Edward on the screen. He was sitting behind his desk, in his study. "Hello, Bella," he greeted. For a moment, I thought he was actually talking to me, as if he could see me and have a proper conversation, and I could talk back.

"I am very impressed with you…You are the first Singer to ever be successful in running away." I flushed in embarrassment. "Especially with that diversion…You confused my bodyguards, and most certainly me." I smiled at that.

"Now we go onto the more complex items to discuss. You won't like this Bella but you made your bed so you have to lie in it." I wanted to hide behind a pillow. I raised the volume up. "I know where you are right now…in Forks, Washington with Michael Newton and his…House." I froze. "The fact that I sent this to you must be solid proof of that." He chuckled. "You silly girl…been dreaming of me? Been seeing my past when you sleep? It happened to you as it happened to me, only I dreamt about your past. Your location came in my dream. There's no hiding from me, Bella."

I wanted to hide behind a whole pile of pillows.

"Right now…I have my best fighters in Seattle. Just a few hours from Forks. It will take a one minute call to send them over to your _friends _and either kill them or bring them to me. Or even both and they will drag you too. I will have no choice but to contact the Vampire Council and report an abduction that the House of Humanity stole my Singer. The outcomes will not be too good for your friends seeing as my Granddad is the Head of the Council and as Carlisle and I are on the Council as highly ranked members."

He wanted me back…he was threatening me so I would come back. My face froze.

"Death…on trial…severely punished…That might not happen to your friends in Forks if you come back. And if you don't come back," his voice took a menacing tone. I wanted to hide behind the coach – he was going to say more things I would absolutely despise. "Your friends in Chicago will suffer too. Mr. Black, Jacob's father, is not physically able to protect himself…say against a thief or a _murderer_. Or even a lorry. And a Mr. Foster…well I'll leave that to your own imagination, although I must say Tanya has taken a liking to him and she always has this problem with the arms and legs…she just snaps it right off…

"I'm giving you three days. You can either fly to Chicago NOW or phone me at this number." He began reciting a number and I grabbed a pen and wrote the number on the envelope. "You surely should recognize this number – it is a certain Mr. Foster's house phone. I expect you to have some sort of contact with me soon, otherwise…"

I switched the DVD and TV off. There was a cordless phone in the meeting room and I began dialing C.L.'s number. I did not if it was C.L.'s number; I never phoned him and the last contact we had was when I sent him a letter. He would have replied by now, I thought as the phone was ringing on the other side. I was hoping that no one would pick up. I frowned at thought…that meant that I was putting myself in front of others. If these people died, these innocent people who once helped me, their deaths would be on my hands. And I do not know how many people's deaths it would take for me to end up killing myself to avenge their murders.

Suddenly someone picked up the phone. I was breathing heavily on the phone, my palms were damp and my heart was racing out of my chest. I knew _exactly_ who was on the other side; the silence said it all.

"H-h-hello? It's me Bella. I'm coming back." I hastily pressed the red button and sank into the chair. I now had to explain myself to Milk. They still hadn't come back yet from their hunting so I had time to think about what I was going to do and say with Edward…

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chappie. What do you all think about the Hung Parliament? **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, not me. **

**

* * *

**

The sun was shining behind me. Good, because that meant that the Vampires were at bay. Unless they were somewhere inside the houses on C.L.'s street – no, I frowned at that thought. Just for sure, I scanned the area, content with the results. God, I sounded like some sort of detector!

There was this old lady resting on her porch a few doors down and a bunch of kids running around, water guns in their hands. Watching the kids reminded me of my childhood with Jake before my parents died. I was so happy and innocent…the only thing at that time I had to be wary of was of school.

I pushed back the sudden remembrance of my past; the house in front of me occupied a Vampire who was without a doubt pissed at me, and I had mere minutes, if not seconds, to come up with something decent to say…to at least excuse my fleeing, or to calm him down and diffuse the situation. However, I was sure that he was not going to fall for my excuses. Even though he could not read my mind, I had no lying skills and he easily intimidated me.

On the plane to Chicago I mused, a hell of a lot. My body refused to fall asleep and my brain wanted some form of entertainment. I went over the bits I recalled from the DVD in my head, noticing the tiniest things Edward did. Like rubbing his chin, or slowly moving in his revolving chair. It made me realise more and more that he was the ultimate predator…always calculating, waiting for the right moment to strike and fully capable of setting up the infallible trap.

What shocked me the most was that I accepted I was the prey. I knew that he would not, and could not harm me physically, so he would resort to hurting me emotionally – making me scared, threatening the wellbeing of others that I cared about. And he would carry out his threats, after all, he had experience of being the killer, the knowledge a thousandth times greater than mine, and power greater than all the world's leaders. Who wouldn't be intimidated from a guy – ahem, Vampire – like him?

Edward to me was like Hitler to the Jews, in a way that I was afraid of what he was going to do to me and to my loved ones.

Mustering all of my bravery – there was not much from the start of the journey anyway – I rang the doorbell. You know when you see a door mysteriously opening with no one opening the door from the other side in a horror movie…yeah that happened to me. I was slightly disturbed to witness it, but all the same, I cautiously stepped in, shutting the door behind me.

"Hello?" I was unsure where to go, hopeful that Edward lied to me and C.L. was probably sleeping unharmed in his room. Unfortunately, Jesus must have decided to watch a real horror scene, with real characters and everything. Fuck my life – it was then I heard the drip. Just one. I felt like an idiot, just standing there, desperately hoping for another drip, so it would not be a one-off. Because that would mean a rather _someone _was sending me a message.

I hunched my shoulders as reality set in…Edward was waiting for me, Tanya was probably using C.L. as her plaything, and I was in really deep shit. Milk advised me not to go…not to let Edward dominate me. I should have listened to him, but I did not want blood on my hands. It was my choice to run away, and again it was my choice to come back and face the consequences for _me_. In a way, I am a free woman, although I tended to make the wrong decisions.

I took small steps to the kitchen, bracing myself for anything that could happen.

His silhouette was the first thing I noticed. He sat in the centre of the kitchen, his posture uptight and tense, his feet firmly stuck to the ground. His face was shadowed – the curtains were drawn and there was a faint light from an unknown source. I reached out to the light switch but his hand halted my movements.

I was suddenly terrified. Was he going to explode? Or was he going for the calm approach with his eyes emanating fury and coldness? I wanted to run and face him at the same time.

"Hi," I spoke timidly. I felt his eyes on me and the heat of it made me flush. I was struggling with what to say and with what to do. I did not say anything after my shy greeting and hopelessly stood there, my fingers playing with the hem of my shirt. He could tell I was nervous.

"Bella," he acknowledged, after a minute. My face got hotter and hotter, reasons unknown to me. "You took a while getting here."

I wanted to argue, say it was not easy to resist Humanity's promise of protection, or that Cabs are not easy to get nowadays when you are a nobody of the streets. Instead, I apologised, "I know, I'm s-sorry."

"Oh, so she is capable of realising and cleaning up her mistakes," he mocked. He crossed one leg over the other. "I am disappointed in you Isabella. You looked like you had the potential to rule beside me…now it seems to everyone that you cannot be trusted and cannot handle responsibility." I opened my mouth to speak but he cut me off. "You also broke my trust," he whispered the last part. I hung my head down as guilt consumed me; in his eyes I wanted a few hours away from Vampires and he granted me that, just for me. He probably had a heavy schedule and wiped it off, for me.

It was then I had an epiphany. My dad, Charlie, always believed that when you had an epiphany your whole life would change. I had a strong feeling this was going to happen to me. I thought back to Tea and the person he is without Jacob. I don't want to grow up alone, or be that old woman I saw earlier by herself on a beautiful sunny day. She had no one to share it with. If I kept doing this – running away – I may as well end up like her. I would be the 'crazy old cat lady'.

"I'm sorry about that too," I whispered, my tone matching his. He suddenly shot up and raced over to me, his Vampire speed giving him the advantage of shocking me. He pushed me against the wall, his hands beside my head on the wall blocking my escape and his godlike face leaning down towards me.

"You're always fucking sorry, aren't you?" he hissed. He took possession of my hands, his hands were oddly warm and I felt a thrill of pleasure at the contact. His whole body leaned in closer to mine. I was trapped, suffocating in the close proximity but I also felt the aliveness of my body and how desperately I wanted him to kiss me…

His lust-filled eyes mirrored my own and as he brought his head down, I closed my eyes…my lips hesitantly touched his and that was our undoing. We started attacking each other's lips, he released my hands to grip my waist and my hands were in his hair, paying little attention to his silky and soft locks. I was moaning, enjoying the taste of his mouth and how every time and again he would enrapture my bottom lip in his and suck on it for a few seconds. We were wild, untamed, acting like horny teenagers. His hands roamed my body, not in a perverted way, but sensually, and it made me thirst for more.

Eventually, we broke off. I leaned against the wall for support as I was out of breath, my heart was galloping like the fastest horse out there, and that kiss, or make-out, completely floored me. I shyly peeked at Edward and blushed – for the first time ever I saw him grin happily, his eyes shone warmth and not the bitter cold I was used to. My heart warmed up at the sight of him. He was not breathing as hard as I was, but I could tell the make-out had an effect on him as well.

When I composed myself I explained, "I ran away for the reason that I was scared." His finger delicately traced my cheek and I briefly closed my eyes. "Things were moving so fast…I met your family, and you were treating me like I was going to be with you for a long time." His movements came to an abrupt stop and I quickly explained, "At that time it hadn't really sunk in that I was going to change and have your Pureblood Vampire babies. Now, I…don't want to leave you, and it is not for other people's safety. I dreamed about you and your past. And I also saw Tea, I mean Tyler – Jake's lover in Forks."

He resumed his touching but I could feel his interest. He was carefully listening to every word I was saying.

"I think he's empty in the inside because he lost Jake and I think he didn't like me much because I may have brought back the memories of him. I don't want to be like that and full of regrets because I was afraid of being committed to you and I did not like that my life was on a hold. And now I'm kinda shocked because like my dad, I do not express my feelings – I'm the sufferer in silence type," I babbled.

My eyes widened as my mind caught up with my mouth. I just admitted not only my feelings, but my desire to have a relationship with Edward.

"Bite me," I demanded, unexpectedly. I noticed Edward's eyes widen. "This is the next step for us," I reasoned.

"Are you sure?" his amazing green eyes met mine. "I know for a fact that you are afraid of needles." I was going to ask how his fangs and needles were alike…and then I remembered the first time we met…his fangs _were _like needles.

I nodded yes and tilted my head so he could get better access to my neck. I kept reassuring myself that this was what I wanted and Edward feeding from me was better than if he fed from someone else forcibly.

"Will it hurt?" I asked.

"Only for a second, but you will feel more pleasure than pain," he answered.

I did not intend to watch him extend his fangs, because then I thought that my fear would increase. However, I could not stop myself and became intrigued when I saw his fangs appear. He gently placed his hand on my shoulder and leaned in towards my neck. I stiffened and deeply inhaled.

"Relax, my darling," his sweet words loosened my body. I closed my eyes as he kissed my neck. "Ever since I smelt the delicious fragrance of your blood, I have wanted to drink from you. It has been arduous watching you sleep, hearing your pulse quicken and knowing that hot blood is flowing in your veins."

"You going for my jugular?" I squeaked.

Edward chuckled, "Not today – it may tempt me too much. Also, the jugular carries the blood from the brain and to the heart. For your first bite, I do not want you dizzy or disorientated. So I am going to try the external carotid artery."

"I'm a Kindergartner teacher, not a doctor. I have absolutely no idea on what you just said."

He chuckled again and fanned his breath on my neck. He started kissing my neck again, this time the kisses moving up my neck, near to my chin.

"Are you ready?" I nodded.

There was a sharp pain where his fangs met my skin, a stinging prickling feeling. Then numbness washed over me so I couldn't feel the pain. I felt my blood being gently sucked out. Oh, my…it was ecstasy. Then it all stopped and Edward lifted his head. I stared at him surprised, I never knew that feeding could be this intense and so wonderful. As I was coming off my high, I noticed no blood smeared across his mouth – hmmm, he must be a clean eater. I hugged him, hard.

"Well, what was it like?" I asked him as I let go. I instantly missed my body being wrapped around his.

"Thank you for letting me feed you, Bella." His hands were holding onto the sides of my face. His eyes were staring into mine. "That was…I have never in my existence tasted blood like that before. You are my Singer Bella; you were made for me, as I was you. No doubt about it. You should have water now, Bella."

In a flash, he got water from the sink and held a cup out towards me.

"Thanks." I slowly drank the water, savouring the feeling I got as its coldness rushed down my parched throat. I handed the cup back to him and watched his blur wash my cup. "What happened to C.L.?" I asked. I suddenly felt terrible; I forgot about him, just like that.

"I'll tell you later. Right now we have to discuss about us." He led me to the chair in the centre and made me sit on his lap. His arms circled my abdomen. I snuggled into his chest. "I can change you-"

"Edward," I interrupted. "You know when I told you the reasons why I ran from you in the first place." He nodded, his mind processing where I was going with this. "I want to do all the things with you that Singers do with their Vampire mates, but if that means my life has to stop then I can't do that _now_."

"No," he growled. His arms tightened. He was turning back into Edward Cullen, the House of Foame's leader.

"Hear me out," I demanded. "Give me six months at living my life. I won't leave you. All I'll do is go back to my job, cook the food I eat and do I what I want to do. Doing all that does not necessarily mean that I am leaving you."

"It's too dangerous. Any harm could come to you. I will not lose you Bella, not now, not ever."

"Edward!" I whined. "Please." I set my sad puppy dog eyes on him.

I slowly saw his hard exterior cracking. "Okay, fine," he agreed. "Only one condition though: I get to choose where this all happens."

I did not like that condition. "My job is in Phoenix-"

"Bella, it is either my condition or you will be turned into a Half Vampire when I make the decision," he cut me off.

"Fine," I muttered grumpily, not liking that he had some sort of control over me. Although on the positive side, he granted me time to 'live' my life. Maybe his trust in me was restored. "Where are we going?"

Excitement glinted in Edward's eyes. "Grab your bags, love. We are getting out of the country."

Epiphanies do change your life.

* * *

**A/N: A different Edward here...shocking. I'm afraid I need your help - should Bella be a virgin in this story or not a virgin? I've been asking this question to myself for the past few weeks and I failed to come up with a solid answer. **

**Virgin Bella - Edward can claim her as 'his' and it will typically suit the Vampire theme as Vampires have a 'thing' for virgins. **

**Bella not so innocent - makes it more realistic. Come on, face it. Her parents died when she was a teenager, she could have rebelled. Used boys as an outlet for the phase she was going through. **

**IT'S UP TO YOU GUYS! THERE'S A POLL ON MY PROFILE WHICH YOU CAN VOTE ON, OR YOU CAN INCLUDE THE ANSWER IN YOUR REVIEW (if I get lucky!). I WILL BE TAKING ACCOUNT OF YOUR ANSWERS, SO please GET YOUR OPINION OR THOUGHT ACROSS. Thanks and until next time.  
**


	10. Outtake: EPOV from chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, not me.**

**A/N: I am an asshole, I know I know. Halloween is tomorrow so I thought I would do something special for you guys for putting up with me because tbh this story should have been finished a long time ago. So here we have an outtake: an Edward POV from chapter 5 (when Bella escaped from Edward), and this was intended to be for the end of the story but I think you guys waited long enough. I know it's short but I did not want to give too much away at this stage. Pls forgive me. **

**READ IMPORTANT A/N DOWN BELOW PLS**

**Enjoy,  
**

**

* * *

**

Edward POV:

"The cars are waiting for you, master," Tanya said, whilst bowing down to me, along with the others. I nodded at her and snapped my fingers at my Immediates – the highest rank a Half Blood could get by working directly with a Pure Blood. For me, in my Immediates I had three advisers who discussed with me about anything from business deals to keeping the House 'alive'. I also had two bodyguards – who were only with me for show, seeing as I was much stronger than any Half Blood – and I had one personal assistant who handled the small tasks, like writing my House speeches.

Strangely enough, my Immediates managed to last much longer than any other ranks of Half Bloods in the House, as I expected perfection and little to no blunders from my Immediates – we were not Humans, after all, who were known to be prone to making fatal mistakes in their pathetic lives.

My Immediates followed me to the cars and the little group split up; Bella and I with one bodyguard and my top advisor, and in the other car my other two advisors, my personal assistant and the remaining bodyguard. The bodyguards could at least protect the other Half Bloods, and that left Bella who was mine to protect.

We arrived at my Condo five minutes later; it would have been fifteen for anyone else as my Familiars in the Police Department ignored my vehicles when it came to speeding and 'illegal' maneuverings. Five minutes or fifteen did not mean anything to me – when you are an eternal creature the significance of time decreases. Plus, Bella was not keen on communicating to me in the car; she just stared forward with a guilty expression on her face. She had that face ever since I agreed with her idea to spend some time at the Condo. She was up to something, even my advisers picked up on it and expressed that it could be a risk for me and her. Nevertheless, I wanted to see what she was going to do.

As soon as I entered my Condo, my Familiars of the female kind soon flocked to my side. Honestly, it was like a starving Vampire all alone with a tasty Human. From reading their minds, most of them hoped that I would lavish them with expensive items and sleep with them. This had occurred several times in the past, but now I have found my Singer and she will be my mate and existence partner. The gifts and sex will only be for Bella, which the thought of incredibly pleased me. _I may have to ask Mother if there are any of her dresses in Bella's size…_I thought as my personal assistant bought me a wine glass of blood.

I took a seat on my own in a corner, slowly sipping my drink. I started drinking more blood than usual, as Bella's mouthwatering scent drove me to the brink of insanity and hunger; I would not make the mistake of killing her or changing her too soon.

I observed everyone else in my sight – my bodyguards who stood a few feet each away from me and scrutinized every Familiar in how much alcohol they drank and if they could present to be a danger. I had other bodyguards, those of who were not my Immediates, but had their duties in specific areas, like outside my Condo. Ever since Bella first got into my Condo, I had to step up my security as I did not want the risk of our secret getting out or anyone from my House being harmed or killed from hands that were not mine.

As I thought all this, this was when the screaming started.

'_Is there a fire?'_

'_Has someone been killed?'_

'_What's happening?'_

'_Does Edward Cullen know what's going on?'_

'_Let's do this shit!'_

My bodyguards and I stared at a horde of girls, in astonishment, who ran up to me screaming, and touching me with their manicured nails. My bodyguards acted quick, forming a barrier between me and them, and revealed their fangs to intimidate them. They soon backed away.

My other bodyguards from the entrance to the Condo, my advisers and personal assistant appeared instantly to my side. "Let no one leave." I hissed to them. "Isabella," I barked to the bodyguards from my Immediates. She was my responsibility, but my bodyguards were capable enough to retrieve her. My bodyguards all nodded in understanding and left to do what they were ordered. "This is new," I commented to my remaining Immediates, who were waiting for my instructions.

Less than a minute after, my Immediate bodyguards returned, with no Bella in their possession.

"Well? Where is she?" I hissed at them, furiously. Instead of waiting for their reply, I read their minds. She ran away. _The guilty look on her face…_

It all made sense. This was her plan; to escape. She was sly, I gave her that. My Immediates were shocked at my reaction. Grinning at them I said, "This makes things more interesting." Well indeed, this is the most fun I have ever had in centuries ever since Bella has been around. Then I ordered calmly to my personal assistant and advisers, "I want you to organize a team to track down and follow Isabella. Also make a phone call to Foame HQ, ordering the others to sort out this mess here. I want everyone here to be interrogated, and I do not care how it is done. I just want the answers to how Bella escaped and who and how was involved. Then I want the guilty brought to HQ for punishment. Go."

I made my way back to the car with my bodyguards, leaving the other car here. The moment I reached HQ, I was bombarded with updates and never-ending phone calls regarding Bella and the screaming girls in the Condo.

Half an hour later was when I got the first huge update; Bella was at C.L. Foster's home. It was no surprise to me seeing as Jacob Black was associated with Foster, and Bella the smart girl she was, found C.L. from her own snooping around.

Later on my spies told me Bella was planning to go to Seattle, and I had a very good inkling she was going to Humanity in Washington. Oh, it was like history repeating itself. First C.L. sent Black there, and now his best friend. C.L. should have know better than to trust those animals.

"Sir, we think that it would be best for Madam Isabella to come home now before she gets any further," my top advisor said.

"Where would be the fun in that? I want Bella to run…I want her to come to me on her own terms. Obviously she will not do that just on her own, but I can be very persuasive. Let her run for now but have a mixed team of Half Bloods and top Familiars to follow her everywhere and protect her. Leave now before my mood is ruined."

I have always acknowledged my advisors' words, but as the years went by they became less hungry to the extent where I could not let them play with me. It was a shame. I needed a new batch of Immediates; after all I have had my current ones for the past 30 years. Their fangs are falling out, metaphorically speaking of course.

Three hours later, it was time to unravel the mystery. As soon as I took a seat in my study, my personal assistant began explaining the story; Bella bribed two girls for $50 and in turn they hatched a plan to distract me, so I would not be able to 'hear' Bella leave. The reason why the girls did it was pathetic. However it was more kudos over to Bella – she has impressed me a lot over the last few days and this was just the icing on the cake.

"Bring the newborns and the guilty in," I ordered after.

My most recent Half Bloods entered and bowed down to me, before taking their seats on the floor.

"Very good," I praised and I smirked at the smug looks on their faces.

The guilty were brought in, two female ex-Familiars, one blonde and the other redhead. Both would have been attractive, if it was not for the bruises on their faces. I saw that my Half Bloods took my instructions to heart, something that pleased me. The guilty were knocked out unconscious, and laid on the floor in the centre of my study.

"Control yourselves," I ordered my Half Bloods who were licking their lips and leering at the guilty. They immediately snapped their heads back to me. Good – they were learning. "We do not want to give them the easy way out, do we? They wronged your master, and should be severely punished. List some punishments we can give them."

Their thoughts as usual swept its way into my brain. I have had practice blocking thoughts over the centuries, so now I have excelled in controlling both powers of mine.

"We can hypnotize them to do something extreme, like jump off a high building," a male, blonde Half Blood said.

I rolled my eyes. I did that when I was eight with one of my Father's friends. Mother was not too pleased but Father seemed thrilled.

"That's child's play. Next."

"We could cut parts of their bodies so that it would bleed, and then force them to lick each other's bloods from the cuts for fifteen minutes and if they do that, we'll let them live. But we actually kill them painfully after."

I purposely yawned.

"We can scare and torture the fuck out of them with tactics from Saw!" Mutterings of agreement was heard from most of them for that idea.

"One that is very unoriginal, and two _language_. Were you all not aware that high standards of sadism is a part of our nature? I'm afraid you have all failed." Confusion was amidst them was I said that. "But now you will know what I mean about Vampire nature." Their faces soon grew terrified of the cruel, twisted smile I had plastered on my face. The games were just starting…

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I'm going to finish this story. But it will take time and hopefully be complete in our life times. The next proper chapter is something I am having a big problem with because it is full of explanations and all sorts, and this is the pattern: write, delete some, write, delete some more. And so now I am half way through finishing the chapter. Please be patient with me, and thank you to all of you who have been doing so already and are still reading this story. **

**The Votes have come in for whether you guys wanted Bella to be a virgin or not (b/c I couldn't decide myself) and there were two methods you could have voted: the poll on my profile or by reviews. I also did not mean to offend anyone with the reasonings, but they were just examples. Here we go:**

**Virgin= 79% of all votes at 114 votes.  
**

**Not a virgin = 21% of all votes at 30 votes. **

**Majority chose Bella to be a virgin. So sorry to those of you who chose Bella not to be a virgin...but we will get our possesiveward in the future. **

**Enjoy your halloween and thnks again to you all.  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, not me. **

**A/N: Sorry for the extremely long delay! Let me know what you guys think!  
**

* * *

Days turned into weeks as we prepared for our 'holiday'. As soon as Edward and I got back to Foame HQ, Edward busied himself onto depending matters and then started working for our trip out of the country. I asked many times where we were going but he kept giving me cryptic replies. I believed we were going Scotland or Antarctica, as ridiculously as it seemed. Somewhere isolated and perfect for Vampires. His private phone calls unnerved me; I had to strain painfully my ears just to get an inkling on what he was saying, but as always he would walk out of the room or speak to the point where my human ears cannot process any sound coming from him. It was unfair. As selfish as it sounded, this trip was meant for me to live my life – I think I had a right to know about any details concerning the trip.

_I sat in Edward's study, rather impatiently and rudely as I glared at him __and huffed every minute or so. He was on the phone, and furiously typing on his laptop. I was relieved when his fifteen-minute conversation ended and dropped my glare. However, I picked it up again as someone knocked on the door and one of Edward's Vampires entered. _

_I was disappointed that I lost my moment in confronting Edward but I was slightly hopeful that I would be included in the conversation. Much to my dismay though, the Vampire whispered something in Edward's ears that made his eyes gleam in delight. A few more Vampires entered, some of whom I recognised, and carried out another conversation, excluding me. _

_As soon as they all starting laughing at something Edward said – Edward was in a good mood for reasons unknown to me – I snapped. Erupting out of my chair and marching towards the offending group, I exploded, "WILL ANYONE TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?" _

_Before in my life, if anyone told me that I would be pissed at Vampires, swear at them, and scare a few in the process, I would absolutely with no doubt laugh my ass off at them. When I would have calmed down, I would have explained that I did not believe in Vampires, had a pretty good temper, did not want to get into the habit of swearing during the day as I worked in kindergarten during the day and that Jack Black could have scared more people with his looks alone than with my 'temper'. _

_A few Vamps inched away from me, their hands up in surrender. My mouth popped open as I stared at Edward, who perfectly managed to cock an eyebrow up. We stared for quite a bit until he said, "Language Isabella." I blushed and looked away; embarrassed that he was admonishing me whilst I should have been shouting at him. "And you," he referred to the Vamps, pointing a long, pale finger at them, "Keep cowering like that. I will make a bet with the others to see how long you last. Now GO!" I jumped up as they were gone in a second. _

"_Uhhh…." I muttered, unsure whether to say what I wanted or to make anything up._

"_Stop hesitating, Isabella. I know you are not very pleased with me now, but when you see the place, I assure you, you will be satisfied. Good things happen to those who wait, remember. For the meanwhile, go to Phoenix. It will be a good distraction."_

So Phoenix I went. Obviously, Edward sent eighteen Vampires and ten Familiars alongside with me, for 'protection' reasons. Ehh, I believed that he was doing it as a precaution so I would not run away again. In Phoenix, I slept in a hotel belonging to Foame and spent most of my days in my apartment, sorting everything into boxes and politely bossing around the help in transporting my parents' stuff, which was held in a storage room that I rented, back to Chicago. I guiltily brought the largest Familiar with me to my landlord, who was known for being hard and greedy, and hard to negotiate with. The presence of the Familiar paid off, as my landlord did not put up a fight with me, as he would have done with me on my own.

I also sent my resignation letter to my boss, the principal, and explained that I am moving out of Phoenix and living with my partner. Not exactly a lie, but it was not exactly the truth either. Nevertheless, my contract was terminated, l left my apartment, and I hauled all of my crap back to Chicago. For a week and a half in Phoenix, it proved to be a good distraction.

The moment I got back to Foame HQ, we set off to my new life – my home for six months. I also remembered during my time back, that I did not see Mr. Banner, Tanya or C.L.

* * *

We flew, using one of Foame's private planes, to Washington, to my bewilderment. I had many thoughts and suspicions as we landed: was Edward taking me to Humanity, or was he bringing them to me. None of them made much sense and things did not get any clearer as we boarded onto a huge boat.

"Are you taking me onto a cruise?" I asked. Edward pulled me towards him and chuckled into my hair. I took that as a no and enjoyed Edward's show of physical affection.

During the cruise, as I liked to call it, I would spend half of my day walking around the boat and enjoying the view and the other half with my Vampire boyfriend who could not be exposed to the sun for obvious reasons. When the sun would set, Edward would come out and watch me eat my dinner, and then I would feel Edward eat his dinner. I have gotten more used to Edward drinking from me, and became somewhat proud when Edward explained that my blood gave him more strength and energy.

As much as I enjoyed the cruise, as the days went on, I became more and more confused on where we were going. I finally asked Edward when I stopped thinking of the possible places we were travelling to, "I've had it. Where are we going?"

We were in our cabin, both of us lying together in the bed. Unfortunately for me, sleeping was the only action this bed ever witnessed – me during the night and Edward the day. I was not ever sure if I wanted any action going on; for Christ's sake I was a virgin! I only knew the basic mechanics of sex, like how a kid knew the basic features of a car.

"Somewhere," Edward replied cryptically. The way he stroked my hair proved to be a distraction. Only for a while, though.

"I don't like that answer," I pushed, once I came back to my senses.

"I'm afraid that is the closest to the right answer, of which I can supply."

"Please?" I asked.

"I promise you will know everything you want to know once we get there." He kissed my forehead and I sighed internally as his cool lips relieved my warm skin.

"How do I know you won't back out of your promise?" That was a big mistake on my part… I watched as Edward's eyes darken.

"Vampires never back out of their promise. We have to stick to the Code."

The Code was a bunch of rules that all Vampires had to abide to. They believed it would prevent major conflicts between Vampires and keep their secret safe from non-associated Humans – that meant people who were not Familiars, or Singers in my case. Edward explained everything about them one evening. Ironically, Edward made some of the rules as he was on the Council, and the Council created the Code and made sure that Vamps were following it. Most of the rules were silly, and unnecessary in my opinion. Obviously, I did not voice out my opinions on the whole matter to Edward.

"When I turn…will I have to stick to the Code? I mean, I'll only be a Half Vampire." I asked.

"Not all of the rules will apply to you, nevertheless you are expected to follow the ones that do, or otherwise it is the axe for you." Edward also explained the punishments for breaking the Code, and I cringed as I remembered some of the worst ones.

"You sound like Henry VIII," I joked, trying to change the topic. The punishments reminded me of Jake, and those thoughts depressed me.

"And who can you be? Two of Henry's wives were divorced, two were beheaded, one died and one survived. The Code strictly forbids leaving your mate for another, or cheating."

"Looks like the Code forbids a lot of things," I muttered under my breath.

"Isabella," he warned. Damn, I kept forgetting he had super hearing abilities. "The Code does a lot of good. Without it, Vampires would easily expose themselves to Humans and cause many other problems. We see no future with every Human in the world; it is just them, and us, and will stay that way."

"Where do Singers fit in?" I asked, trying to be cheeky.

"With us," he answered. "Now Bella, there will be a time when you have to pledge your alliance with the Council. Keep your poisonous thoughts of the Council away from your mind and heart, and they will accept you."

"And if they don't?"

"It is part of the Code to accept a Singer or potentially important figure into the Council, but they may not accept you into the tight circle. Then you will have no allies outside your family."

"It doesn't matter; I have you," I stated honestly.

Edward grinned at me. "You won't in Foame."

I was confused. I thought Edward would always belong in Foame.

Edward's grin grew larger at my puzzled face. "We are currently approaching an island, which is 207 miles west of Costa Rica. The island is called Foame, and is as huge as four big towns."

I laughed at his joke. "Really, Edward, where are we going?"

"To Foame," his voice was calm and serious.

My eyes widened. "I've never seen an island called Foame on the map."

"We own the governments. The governments hide many things from the public, including small islands on maps."

"Is that where we are really going?"

"Yes. The House of Foame owns the island. Technically, it was a present from me to Jasper and Alice for their mating process. Since I was the Leader, I had to come up with something spectacular, something that no one else could rival. I thought a private island fits that description perfectly."

"Wow. So when you found the island, did you also find people?" I asked, intrigued.

"No; it was deserted when we found it and completely inadequate for Humans to live in. It literally took decades to prepare the island for Alice and Jasper - we took down plenty of trees in the centre of the island and built homes and other buildings. We brought in other animals and birds, and grew crops. And then we searched for our residents - prostitutes, the homeless, anyone that no one would miss. Before transporting them to the island, we made sure that they were healthy in all aspects and taught them basic manners and the expectations we had for them. It was hard at first; they defied us and refused to co-operate. Although that was when they thought we were corrupted humans….I cannot forget the fear I saw in their eyes when they witnessed us kill; those people have seen the worst acts the Human kind has done and realised it was child's play compared to the mere things we can do. Then they co-operated."

"It's wrong, though," I commented quietly. Without meeting Edward's eyes I quickly muttered, "These people who you _kidnapped _had lives, and by kidnapping them you stole them of their lives. They had no choice in the matter, no say-"

"Bella, are you talking about these people or about yourself?" He rested his hand upon mine and my face turned red. "Does it still bother you about being my Singer?"

"It's not that but the fact that I didn't get a choice. This is my last shot at freedom, in like_ forever_. And that is it. After that I'll be living a completely different existence."

"This island, Foame, represents the freedom that I am giving to you, the freedom and the chance to live your life which you requested. You will be living and interacting with Humans and you will be protected just like every other resident. This is what you asked for. This is your last chance at having a normal life. Bella, not everyone can have a choice in everything. Some things are inevitable or solid; say the world is ending very soon. You have the choice to die before or during the catastrophes but no one would have the choice to stay alive because then it would contradict the ending of the whole world. Now back to your situation, you do however have the choice to be an awful mate or a good mate."

"Hmmm," was my feeble reply.

"Also, before we _took _those people, they did not have lives. Begging, having sex with strangers for money or starving on cold, windy nights is not living – they merely existed. These people may have never experienced love or affection, or know what it is like living for others. When we took them, we gave them a chance to live. We gave them money, clothes, food and shelter. We taught them how to live independently without our help on that island. And now, after countless generations, we have a happy island."

As I processed what Edward said, I thought about the Code. "Doesn't the island breach the Code? I mean aren't the residents non-associated Humans?"

"Anything in Foame belongs to the House of Foame. So technically those humans are our property and since contact with the rest of the world is forbidden and impossible, the Council believe that the residents do not pose as a threat to our existence."

"Oh," I muttered. "How come they're not allowed contact with the rest of the word?" I asked.

"First, so the Council are at ease at the Code not being violated. Secondly, this island is private for a reason. The island was not actually the present – the island is the extra accessory or the make-up bag to hold the make-up products. The real gift was to let Alice and Jasper rule over the Humans of the island. This way they would have a home, a form of entertainment and prove that the House of Foame does not lack in _anything_. Thirdly, we get to see how Humans would cope with Vampires everyday."

"With Vampires, it always looks like there are intentions behind everything," I remarked.

"Just think of us as immortal politicians with fangs," he quipped. I laughed, enjoying the light atmosphere surrounding us and the good mood Edward was in. "Are you excited, Bella? We're really close now."

"How do you keep this island private from planes or boats?" I questioned, everything seemed unreal to me. I could not wait to the see the island now.

"With boats, it's pretty simple; we have Vampires deep down in the water to patrol the area and if a boat gets within the boundaries, the Vampires simply drag that boat from under the water to another route. We can't hide ourselves from planes because of the radar but we are listed as 'private' and most of the pilots who do fly over us are Familiars."

"Will our boat be dragged away?"

Edward chuckled and stood up. He took my hand to help me get up and wrapped himself around me with his head on my shoulder as we both looked out towards the beautiful view. I sighed contently – I could get used to this.

* * *

Foame, the island, was absolutely like nothing I expected. In my mind, Foame was like the island from _The Blue Lagoon_, with beautiful gold sand and palm trees scattered around. In reality, Foame was _green_.

"Do the people here swing from tree to tree, like Tarzan?" I sarcastically asked, referring to the trees. Edward didn't even know who Tarzan was, let alone know that I was sarcastic, so he answered that Foame's people lived deep inside the island, and that the huge forest of the island was another impossible barrier to overcome if anyone ever managed to escape.

It was evening when we got off the boat and a black limousine was waiting for us. The chauffeur carried an umbrella over Edward and opened the door for us.

"I've never been in a limo before," I explained when Edward saw me excitedly looking around the interior as I got in.

"Well, you will also be breaking another record: being in a limousine for three hours."

I stared at Edward. "Three hours? Isn't there a faster vehicle? Or something better suited to this environment?" I asked exasperatedly.

"Vampires in Foame are expected to be treated like royalty and to ride in style," Edward haughtily explained as he relaxed into his seat.

There was a moment of silence until I decided to break it, "So are we going to meet Alice and Jasper tonight?"

"Actually Alice and Jasper should be arriving at Foame HQ tonight," Edward replied. "We did a temporal swap; I control the island and they will control the HQ with Carlisle's help."

"B-b-but if you're taking over and I'm associated with you, then how can I-"

Edward interrupted me, "The plan was that the residents must _not _know you are associated with me, but to think you as the latest arrival from the outside world. That way the Humans will treat you 'normally'. For these six months I'm afraid, you will have to lie." My heart jumped at that.

I objected, "I can't lie! I'm rubbish at lying!"

"Well you have two hours and fifty minutes to improve then." Was he serious? I checked, and yes he was.

"What do I say?" I asked, trying to calm my nerves.

"You can keep your name – Isabella Swan – without the 'Cullen' and your age and birthday. The rest is up to you but you must lie about your whole involvement with us, especially the cause of Jacob Black's death and the fact that you are my Singer. You will have to hatch up a story on how you were taken by Vampires, and lie that you never knew about Vampires before this. And if you do not…then this wish of yours to 'live' for a final six months may not be fulfilled, and it will be on your hands."

I stared at him with my mouth agape. _Brilliant motivation_, I thought as I forced my mouth to close. Averting my gaze to the window, I began to think of the stories I could tell, only to be interrupted, "You will be dropped off at the Help Centre, which will prepare you for your life at this Island. Then I am afraid you are on your own."

For some strange reason, this annoyed me…and slightly hurt me. On one hand, I get an extra six months to finally live my life without any restrictions, and then on the other, I am not going to be able to spend these six months with Edward. Will I ever see him? Or will I see him but have to act as a distant stranger around him? I suspect I would not be able to handle if Edward treated me any differently to now – as his Singer. Gone will be the Edward I experienced with me in the last few weeks, and instead back to square one, to the Leader of the House of Foame. _That _Edward, who I spat on and forced me to drink Jake's blood. _That_ Edward who killed Jake, and held a part in why I ran away to Forks and the House of Humanity. _That_ Edward who simply blackmailed me into coming back to him, and held a deal with me in his own terms.

The insecure part of me worried – surely there was going to be prettier girls than me in Foame. _It does not take much to beat my average looks._ If I had to lie through all of this, then Edward had to as well, mainly about finding his Singer. What if he had to keep up with appearance's sake, meaning that he had to be surrounded by beautiful girls and show an interest in them? But there was the Code, my rational side argued, and Edward knew much better than to break it.

However, I could not shake the feeling I was going to be out of my depth at this island. Just so I could 'live' again.

Ultimately, isn't this what I asked for?

* * *

"This is your stop." Edward's silky and smooth voice did nothing but increased the conflict within myself, and break the two hour-long silence. Oh, and it also made me miss him a little, and I hadn't even left him yet. Why was this happening now? "Bella," Edward's fingers snapped me out of my pathetic musings.

"Okay, I'm going now," I muttered. If Edward noticed anything about my sour mood, he did not make any comments about it. The Sun had set, so I did not have to worry about opening the door and Edward bursting into flames. The chauffeur opened the door, and as I was about to get out, Edward grabbed my wrist.

I don't think I could ever perfectly describe how I feel when my skin comes into contact with Edward's. It's like a spark, which slowly spreads to the rest of my body. My insides melt, and an imprint of where he was touching me lingers heavily on my skin. And these feelings are intensified when he is drinking from me. This must be the bond between us two, between the Singer and her Pure Blood mate. The thought of not being able to feel his skin against mine depressed me, but I forced a smile on my face when I looked directly at him.

"There's a brown envelope in your handbag. It holds enough money for you to settle in, for a few months at best. The Help Centre also provides you with financial support, seeing as you are new here, but you will have to pay them back later and…I do not want you to be worried about anything. Look after yourself Bella, and follow the laws of this place. If you get into any trouble, other than life threatening, I will choose not to help you. That is the way it is, when we made this agreement. The Help Centre will be your guide on how to live here. Go, now. And stay out of trouble!"

He released my wrist instantly after he finished his little speech. I blinked in shock, my heart warming even further from our skin contact. Silently, I hopped out of the limousine, awkwardly waiting for the chauffeur to grab my entire luggage. I felt Edward's gaze on me, burning me right through to the core of my body, but I turned my back on him. _Like that changed anything! _

Looking around my surroundings, I was stunned to see that Foame did indeed resemble how a town looked – there were many buildings, and street ornaments, like benches and lampposts. If I had been really abducted and released here, I would not have known that I was on an Island. Despite the warmth of the evening and its transition into night, I felt the weather could be satisfactory and not hard to adjust to. However, where was everyone? _Just my luck to live in a ghost town!_

Then the limousine drove off, leaving me all alone in unknown territory. Looking around in more detail, I noted how the large building in front of me, which I assumed to be the Help Centre through the signs in front of the building, looked more like a Town Hall, than what I thought to be a small office. I sighed as I took in the steps leading to the Help Centre; dragging my luggage through all that will definitely be a struggle.

* * *

The Help Centre proved to be helpful; an employee called Jack explained possibly everything there was to know about the island and Vampires. He also explained the laws, which were not that different from what I already had to follow. He then helped me find a job, conveniently in a nursery, and gave me all sorts of leaflets on Vampires and Foame the island, and not to mention a map of the whole island. I paid extra attention to where Edward was staying at – the Royal House, which was pretty far from where I was. Jack also warned me from mentioning too much about my life outside the island, like the technology and current affairs, as the residents are always extremely interested in newcomers and their beliefs about the world are very different to reality. One example Jack gave me is that the people believe some 'crazy' inventor on the island invented the telephone, and had no idea on who Alexander Graham Bell was. It was ridiculous! I wondered how Jack knew this, until I saw his Familiar tattoo.

The history of the real world differed from the island's history. These people were not aware of the World Wars, or the deathly natural disasters that have killed millions of people in the thousands of years Humans have lived. It was sad, to be honest, and I was not allowed to change this situation. The people learnt history through studying their ancestors' texts – the 'undesirable' ones who were abducted by the House of Foame – and even those were edited by the Vamps to suit their own preferences.

Another major change was that Humans and Vampires on this island co-existed together, well actually it was more like the Humans lived here and the Vamps bossed them around. From what I was told, Familiars could not originate from here but chose to move here from the outside world, which is what Jack did to earn more credit. So far, he has been here for six years. Pointless, if I was asked.

Also, Humans in their families or household needed protection, from other Humans and Vampires, and so _hired_ a Vampire to be their protector. Technically, since all Half Bloods had the same strength and good technique was required to bring another Vamp down, the status or rank of the Half Blood was what mattered into intimidating an opponent. If you were richer than most of the population in Foame, you could have hired one of the best Half Bloods to protect your family. It seemed like not much changed: money could potentially mean a better life.

Just as Jack was about to arrange my living accommodation and 'protection', his phone rang. Apparently, the call was important and time-consuming, so Jack told me to visit a café that was on the corner. He handed out a few notes to me and I nearly laughed at the currency – Foamans – that was exactly equivalent to Dollars. How original!

The moment I stepped into the café, the whole room silenced and I felt tons of eyes on me. Despite the embarrassment I was feeling, and hoping I would not trip over anything, I sat on a counter seat, my back facing most of the occupants of the café. Surprisingly, the café had many familiar options, but I opted for coffee.

As I was sipping my coffee and relaxing whilst the volume of the café increased, I began to notice a dark-haired girl slowly inching next to me, claiming the seat next to mine. She was quite pretty, with dark eyes and an olive complexion. This girl represented what I was insecure about a few hours ago, and I shifted uncomfortably on my seat as I thought of her with Edward. Or other pretty girls like her, with Edward. Although I was his Singer and had some status, I had no idea what _his_ plans were for the next six months. I berated myself for not asking.

Plus, where would he drink blood from? Suddenly, I couldn't stand the thought of him going to somebody else, giving someone else the pleasure he gave me, and the intimacy of it all was astounding. Without knowing, I knocked over my half-empty coffee that nearly spilt on the girl next to me.

"Ohhh! I'm so sorry!" I shrieked in her ear, embarrassed as I picked my cup, and then dropped it again accidentally. I was such a fumbling, clumsy idiot.

"It's okay," the girl flashed me an amused smile. _Great_, she was nice too. "I'm Leah Clearwater."

"Bella Swan."

"I've never seen you before; that's odd. I'm usually good with remembering faces."

How was I going to break it down to her? "New. I-I'm new. Today. Yeah." _Very eloquent, Bella!_

Leah's eyes grew wider. "Are you effing serious?"

I nodded my head, and discreetly wiped my sweaty hands on my legs. She was making me nervous.

Leah leaned in closer to me. "I came a few years ago with my little brother Seth. My dad died from a heart attack and my mom…well I don't really talk about that bitch. She abandoned us and life was hard for us after that. Then we came here – against our will of course. It is a tradition – every ten years a small group of people from the outside join. They must have made an exception for you. What's your story?"

"Uhhh…My parents died when I was sixteen in a car accident, and I lived on and off with my Godfather and in a boarding school, and then one day I moved out. I lived in a huge city and made no friends, so it was an easy kidnap because there were no traces left behind."

"What 'bout your Godfather?"

I tried to block out the image of Billy, all alone and depressed after Jake's death. I wondered how he would cope with my disappearance. "He died of old age a year ago," I lied.

"So there was no-one at all there for you?" Her tone was sympathetic, and somehow I felt that this is what she and her brother went through. To be honest, it made me feel like a piece of shit.

"It sucks when you say it like that," I joked, trying to enlighten the conversation.

"Sorry, so where are you staying now?" Leah asked.

"I was about to have it organised at the Help Centre, but-"

"You could stay with my brother and I. I mean, you seem decent and I was in your position a few years ago, and I was helped out. It would be rude not to do the same, especially when I have the opportunity within touching distance."

I was surprised and secretly touched. "Are you sure? This is a huge decision to make!"

"Oh come on! It gets a bit lonely with just the two of us, and expensive. We live in a three-bedroom house, and I was going to put the third room for rent anyway. I'm a College student and Seth is in Elementary school. I was hoping that all household costs are split between us, 70:30, me and Seth obviously doing the 70."

"No, I don't mind having a 50:50 ratio. Seth is just a kid, right? Leah, you're giving me a roof to live under, I think it would be fair to pay equal amounts then." It was nowhere near a Martin Luther King or Adolf Hitler speech, but it was enough to persuade her.

"The thing is though…" Leah's face then changed to uncertainty. "We don't have a protector," she whispered worriedly.

I blinked, wondering why this seemed to be a big problem for her. "What's the problem? We'll find one," I reassured her.

She relaxed slightly. "So when do you want to move in?"

"Is now possible?" I asked sheepishly.

She smiled at me, "It's good timing. Where's all your stuff?"

"Back at the Help Centre," I replied.

"Okay, here's what we'll do: go to the Help Centre and get your stuff. We will drive home and I'll show you to your room where you can unpack. I'll pick Seth up from next door, and if you're hungry, I will fix you something to eat. Then it's off to bed."

"Sounds good to me," I smiled back at her. For the first time in a while, I was excited. This was what I wanted…Well that was what I thought until we left the café only to face a nightmare. It was then I knew why we needed a protector.

* * *

**A/N: Hopefully the next chapter is soon...I hope. Thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, not me. **

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. I also apologise if I haven't replied to any of your reviews as ff may be facing some problems with the reply (to reviews) function.  
**

* * *

"You don't have to worry much about Seth. He plays, eats and sleeps. Luckily, we've passed his bedwetting stage," Leah rolled her eyes. "Remind me to never have kids!"

"They're not that bad!" I exclaimed. "Sure they're dirty and sometimes…they smell, but they are also adorable and so innocent. Seeing a kid smile lightens up my day, to be honest." I had a few flashbacks of the kids I left back in Chicago from my old job: Blonde Brody, Fairy-like Fawn, Calm Ciaran and Jumpy June. I had a terrible habit to give my students alliterative names that suited their individual qualities. But it was effective, and helped me to remember them.

"Aww, do you want kids?" Leah asked, as she opened the door to outside the café. She motioned with her hand for me to exit first.

"Thanks. I haven't thought about it yet." I knew it was expected of Edward and I to produce an heir, a _Pureblood_ heir, for Foame's next Leader but that was it. We never really talked about children. I recalled what C.L. had told me on our first meeting – _'"I__t is a very rare chance the baby will become a Pureblood- it's either that or human. And it's human 99.9% of the time.'"_ I had no idea what would happen if we kept having human babies. With a sinking feeling, I realised I may not be allowed to keep them. After all, Edward never talked about any brother or sisters. And if it was a 0.01% chance to have a Pureblood baby, then how many times would it have taken Edward's parents to finally have Edward? Would the human babies have been disposed of? _I don't think I would be able to bear it if that happened, _I thought.

"Bella…are you there?" Leah snapped her fingers in front of my face. "You're blocking the doorway."

"Oh!" I quickly moved to the side of the doorway, embarrassed and slightly worried of the possibility of dying children. My dying children. It would have to be something to ask Edward, whenever I next saw him.

"It's okay…Are you missing where you came from?" I waited for her to leave the café and then started walking alongside her to the Help Centre.

"Yeah," I lied.

"You'll get used to-"

But she never finished that sentence.

A sudden blur tackled Leah to the floor, to my horror.

_A Vampire! _

I screamed, but no one was around. The road was deserted. And the Sun had gone down, meaning Vampires were free to roam around. And attack us.

With adrenaline pumping through my body, I ran to Leah and the Vampire. _Oh God! I hope it's not drinking from her! _

I tried to push the Vamp off, only for him to snarl at me. His eyes were cold and empty, a light blue that showed darkness within. His fangs were extracted, but no blood on his mouth. He jumped up, from Leah, his eyes on me. This was nothing compared to when Edward first smelt me, but I was still frightened of this Vampire.

I took a few steps back, and he mirrored me towards my direction.

He smirked, and was about to pounce on me like a cheetah, but was also tackled to the floor. By _another_ Vampire.

As both Vampires started wresting on the floor, I ran back to Leah who appeared to be fine, just shocked. I helped her get up, and we both watched more Vampires join the scene.

The two fighting Vampires were separated by the others, and then I got a good look at our 'rescuer'.

"Tyler?"

* * *

"What an eventful day!" Leah muttered, as she opened the door to my new home for the next six months. "Let me give you the tour. You can put your stuff down near the staircase and then we'll bring it up, okay?"

"Sure." Leah seemed like the person who preferred to be in charge, giving out orders. It didn't bother me that much, especially since she was going out of her way to help me settle in.

"Ugh! My neck is killing me," she moaned, rubbing her neck. I kept quiet, both of us knowing that we could not have prevented what happened earlier in any way.

Leah then picked Seth from next door. It was an understatement to say I was nervous in meeting him for the first time! Well what I saw melted my heart…He had dark, messy hair with the bottom strands curling at his neck. His eyes were large and also dark, exuding raw innocence.

"This is Bella. She's going to be living with us now," Leah introduced. I got down on my knees and opened my arms, for a hug. To my utter surprise, Seth ran straight into my arms and clutched onto me tightly. Leah beamed from behind Seth. "He does not get a lot of that, I'm afraid."

"Well, that's going to change right now," I whispered to him, tickling him slightly. He giggled and moved out of my arms. I got right back up on my feet, missing his warmth.

Unfortunately, I didn't get to talk to Seth anymore; he went to sleep. Though Leah did mention Seth wanted me to put him to bed. I was falling in love with Seth rather quickly. Seraphic Seth, I thought suited him perfectly.

She showed me the whole house in under ten minutes, plus the garden, and it already felt like home. There was not much; hardly any photos on the wall or a lot of furniture, but I liked it. The house was simple, and it suited me fine. Unlike Foame HQ, that had an embellished interior design, even in the bathrooms!

Walking back into the kitchen, Leah turned around to face me with a hand on her hip.

"So how did you know that Vampire?" _Oh God, so she did notice! _"And don't even try to deny it – I was right next to you!"

I rubbed my eyes, wondering how I was going to answer, w_hat _I was going to answer. However, before I could, the doorbell rang. Leah stormed past me, her face telling me she was not going to let this go.

I guessed she opened the door as she exclaimed, "Oh! Good you're here then!"

Curious, I made my way to the front door to see…Tyler, and he was holding a pizza box. And he had a slight disgusted expression on his face, as if he couldn't stand the pizza. It was shocking to see any emotion on his face.

"I brought pizza," he said.

"I can see that," Leah muttered before snatching the box out of his hands. She walked into the living room leaving Tyler and I at the door. "Aren't you going to come in?" She asked, from the next room.

"Bella, I need to talk to you. It's urgent," he whispered, completely ignoring Leah.

"Later! Just come up into my room after they've gone to sleep," I hissed. I motioned him to follow me and then he closed the front door.

_What was so important that he had to seek me out?_

Pretending to act nonchalantly as I walked into the next room, I sat down on the other side of the sofa Leah was sitting on, with Tyler trailing behind me and awkwardly standing before us.

"Have a seat," Leah pointed to the worn-down recliner opposite us.

Tyler hesitantly sat down, his posture stiff and alert.

Leah placed the pizza box between us, offering me slices. Looking down into the box, I saw plain pizza slices.

"I did not know what you both preferred so I just picked this one," Tyler explained.

"Thanks but I'm not that hungry," I said to both of them. How could I have been? It was my first day here and there was already drama. I did not want to think about the rest of my six months here…

"I think you should or you could be in serious trouble," Tyler hinted at me. It took me a while to realise he was talking about Edward not approving of me skipping meals.

Not wanting to face Edward's wrath I shrugged my shoulders in defeat and picked up a slice, taking a small bite in it and chewing.

"So, how do you two know each other?" Leah asked, jumping straight onto the point. I shot a panicked look to Tyler, hoping to convey I had no story planned and for him to come up with one _fast_.

"I was in charge of bringing Bella here from the outside world," Tyler answered simply.

It seemed like a good answer but Leah was not satisfied, "Then how come she sounded surprised to see you earlier?"

"I thought he left," I quickly interjected.

"No, I'm here to stay," Tyler commented. I was impressed with how he was playing along with this story.

"But you fought with James. _James! _You should be in prison by now, awaiting your trial!" She seemed hysterical, the pizza forgotten.

"That would be true for other cases but certainly not mine; my status is similar to James' and if anything regarding that happens to me, I assure you it was also happen to James," Tyler calmly said.

"Who's James and why did he attack you?" I asked, looking between them.

"He's the Chief of Police, and so in charge of the Human AND Vampire Police. He's also the Mayor's family's protector. _He_ is the most powerful Halfblooded Vampire here," Leah explained, although I thought the last comment was more directed to Tyler.

He simply snorted in response which made Leah smirk at him. Then he narrowed his eyes at her.

"You don't have a protector," he warned," So I suggest you watch what you say or do. James said he thought you had a dangerous weapon on you so he felt justified in retaining you. "

I rolled my eyes, well aware that his reason was crap, and then I asked, "Tyler will you be our protector?"

Two heads snapped in my direction, one of surprise (Tyler) and the other of shock (Leah).

"You can't be serious?" She shrieked. "And you've known him for how many hours?"

"Look, if he wanted to hurt us he would have done it by now. Also, he saved you from that James person and you've known me less than he has," I reasoned.

"You're Human," she fired at me. "I don't expect you to come sucking me or my brother dry whilst we're sleeping!"

"If that's what you think a protector does, no wonder you do not have one!" Tyler exclaimed.

Before Leah could open her mouth, I shushed her. In my most calming voice I said, "Isn't it enough proof that he is here and not in some prison like you said he should be in for going against James? Doesn't that prove that yes he does have some status? I would not put you or Seth in any danger, so trust me on this. What happened today really shows us that we need protection."

Leah's resolve was slowly slipping away during my mini speech.

"What's going on?" Seth asked from the doorway, rubbing his eyes tiredly. God, he was so adorable. Some of his hair was sticking up. Funny, I didn't even hear him come down the stairs. By the look on Leah and Tyler's faces, neither did they.

Leah seemed to stare a bit longer on Seth than we did, and finally muttered, "Fine," before getting up and taking him back to bed. "We'll discuss all the details tomorrow."

Then, it was just Tyler and I.

"My room," I said. "Give me fifteen minutes."

Tyler nodded his head and then left using his Vampire speed.

Back into the kitchen, I stored the remaining pizza into the fridge and discarded the box. I grabbed my luggage and made my way up the staircase, my arms protesting in discomfort. Flinging my door open, I dropped my bags in relief to take in my new room. There was a queen-sized bed with purple sheets in the centre of the room, with my wardrobe on the opposite side to the window. _Well I guessed that was how Tyler was coming in. _My window had non-matching curtains, a hideous shade of orange, but it did not concern me that much.

I changed into my pyjamas and brushed my teeth, hoping for at least _some _sleep.

"Goodnight," I whispered outside Leah's door, to let her know that I was retiring to my room.

Back in my room, I gently closed the door and opened my window. In a flash, Tyler entered and closed the window.

"So tell me," I commanded, making myself comfortable on my bed.

For a while, Tyler was silent. I did not want to push him, otherwise it may have steered him into the direction to not say anything at all.

And then he began, quietly," I was a child when I became orphaned. With no other family to claim me, or money, I became a beggar on the streets. The jobs they made kids my age do were horrendous and did not even pay much. I was better on the streets shivering and starving than a slave."

"When was this?" I asked.

Tyler smiled sardonically. "A long time ago. Anyway, I was an adolescent when I heard of the new jobs available. It sounded perfect at that time: a secure place to live, food and water given daily and a chance to earn good money. Naturally, so many were after the job. I was surprised I got in; after all, it was not only the poor who wanted these jobs. I bet you can guess what I became."

"A Familiar," I whispered in shock. So this was how Tyler's life paved out?

"Yes," he nodded. "I started doing the bottom tasks, jobs others did not want to do. I didn't care what I did as long as I had food and shelter. Over time, I impressed my bosses and moved up. From a cleaner to stalker to a murderer. They gave me names; opposition to wipe out. I still did it because it meant I was earning more money. I was saving money, hoping I would have enough to leave and start somewhere new. Unfortunately before that dream came to life, I became ill. I was seriously close to death, and then I was changed and realised Vampires existed and I became one."

"Didn't your body reject the change?"

"I was dying, for real, and I did not want to die. I was only told that the change will make me better and so I embraced it, in the hope I would survive."

"And then what?"

"I could not leave – I was born into Foame and so I learnt the ropes about being a Vampire. Over the years I continued to impress my bosses and then became Edward's Immediate."

I gasped. "Really? You? You said you had some status…"

Tyler did not look offended, to my relief. "I was his personal assistant. Well actually, his longest lasting personal assistant – I think that boosted my status more than anything. It was shocking really. I was an unhappy Vampire; drinking Human blood did not appeal to me and neither did the women. I hated my lifestyle. Obviously Edward's a mind reader so he knew everything that went on with me and everybody else."

"How come you lasted so long if you were unhappy?"

"I was efficient and I seemed to understand Edward more than anyone else. He liked that. And he understood me so he let me go."

"To Humanity," I stated.

"Yes but that was not just it. James…the Vampire today. He's from my past. You see, James was a fighter back in Foame HQ. He partook in matches with other Vampires and won, and the loser was killed through exposure to sunlight. He won every match. He caught Jasper's attention rather quickly and you may not know this but Jasper is in charge of all things military and combat in the House of Foame, as well as this island. Therefore, no wonder that happened…Then Jasper trained James and he became the ultimate champion.

"At that point I ignored James. He wanted glory and recognition and it turned me off. Word of his talent spread so even other Houses visited to see James fight. It was custom for Edward to watch and so it was expected of me to stand behind and watch as well. Gradually I became…obsessed with James. Watching him fight was exhilarating and exciting and I could not resist going to the matches. No one questioned me – many were obsessed with him. Just not in the ways that I was, I realised. I was attracted to him, physically.

"It confused me and scared the hell out of me. Coming to realise that you're gay when you thought you were straight all your life can be pretty shocking. It also affected my work performance which pissed Edward right off-"

"Wait, did Edward know you were gay at that point?" I interrupted.

"Of course he did; I was thinking about it constantly," he answered.

"Milk….Mike told me that it was unlawful for Vampires not to be straight. How did you get away with it even though Edward's own Grandfather made this law?"

"Only a few of us know about this and Edward didn't tell anybody. Unlike many Vampires, Edward is open-minded and forms his own opinions and beliefs. He would not have brought you here if that were not the case. Edward also knew it was dangerous for me to remain in Foame, in case anyone else found out. So he sent me free."

My heart warmed at Edward's kind side. If only he showed it more and did not hide it...

"On the condition that if he ever needed me to do something for him, I would have to do it," he continued. I frowned at that – I didn't particularly like this side of Edward. "Which is why Humanity ended as it did."

Shock filled me. "What happened to Humanity?"

Tyler stared out of the window. "Dead. Every single one of them, except me."

I instantly knew whom he was talking about. "H-how? Why?"

"The other Vampire Houses criticised the Council for letting us to exist. Not wanting to cause any more disputes, the Council pinned us guilty for keeping you hostage and quickly brought punishment – death by sunlight."

"You survived," I pointed out. I was disgusted with how the Council acted out; Edward made them seem as if they did the Vampire world good. They just abused their powers – hardly any good in my book. "And I came willingly to you! Didn't you guys explain that?"

"I was prohibited to. Edward made me act as witness to your 'kidnap', and so I survived the death penalty. _This _is my punishment – I can never leave this island."

"Ever?" I asked, feeling sympathy for Tyler. This was far worst than my fate.

He nodded his head in confirmation.

"It doesn't make sense!" I exclaimed, then slapping a hand to my mouth. I hoped I hadn't woken anyone up. We kept quiet for a few seconds to hear any movements. I continued to speak after we were sure Leah and Seth were still asleep, "I thought the Council had a lot of power. Why would they care what the other Houses thought of them?"

"There are rumours spreading that the Council are going through a rough patch now. It seems as if Edward's Grandfather wants to retire from his post as the Head of the Council," Tyler replied.

"Then what's the problem? Is it that so many want to be the Head and competition is fierce?"

Tyler scoffed, "The rest of the Council do not want him to resign. They're all worrying that they may have to step up and take the post."

Disbelief coursed through me. "What's wrong with them? Isn't being Head like being the President?"

"No. Being on the Council is like being President. Being the Head is like being _God_. With so much power comes a lot of danger. Edward's Grandfather, well in anyone in Edward's direct family line, can protect themselves. The other Purebloods - not so much. Edward's Grandfather wants Edward to step up-"

"Will he?" I cut him off. What would happen if Edward became the Head? What would it mean for us?

Tyler shrugged his shoulders. "It's certain at some point he will become the Head – it is part of Cullen tradition but I have no idea when. He could do it now, or even in 20 years. If you want my opinion, I do not think Edward will do that until he has your approval…and an heir to take over the House of Foame. Who knows when that'll be?"

His answer relieved me slightly; however, it was not enough to calm me down. "What about Edward's father to take on the job?"

"Who knows? It's up to the Cullen men to decide."

I decided I had to talk to Edward. And we had a lot to discuss.

I yawned, to my embarrassment. Tyler checked his wristwatch.

"It's gotten late. You should sleep now, especially for the big meeting with me later on today." Damn! Has it gone past midnight already? "See you later."

"Wait! What are you going to do now?"

"Hang around somewhere. All the Vampires must be out by now so I might check out some places. James also invited me around for a drink," Tyler cringed at that. "We're…friends now. That is one of the reasons why I'm currently not rotting in some prison cell."

"How?"

"He remembers me."

Then he was gone.

Falling back onto my bed, I realised I had forgotten to ask Tyler the most important question ever. _You and Jake…? _

I fell asleep instantly, knowing that I had six months to ask that question.

* * *

**A/N: Will an outtake make up for this delay? I'm thinking Tyler and James' reunion...I don't think I could do Edward again at this stage :( **

**Thanks for reading! **


End file.
